A Splash of the Sun
by tardislove18
Summary: Blaine Anderson has kept his sexuality a secret from everyone, and has no intention of changing that. That is until he goes to college and meets his new roommate, Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson just arrived to New York to begin his first year of college at New York University. It was always his dream to come to the big apple and now he's finally here.

Blaine makes it to the building he's been assigned to dorm in and begins the search for his room. He pulls out the envelope containing the letter he received regarding his housing information  
**  
Blaine Anderson  
University Hall. Room 205**.

Blaine sighed and made his way to the second floor to get to his room. He stopped in front of room 205 and pulled out the key that was also enclosed in the envelope and unlocked the door. Walking inside, he dropped the few bags he was carrying by the door. He looked around his new small two bedroom apartment-like home. Right in front of him was a kitchen with a small table and two chairs. To his right were two doors. One room was leading to the bathroom and the other to one of the bedrooms. To his left was the other bedroom. The place was beautiful. He looked around with a smile. He finally felt at home.

It appeared that his roommate had not yet arrived. Blaine decided to take the room on the left and leave the one on the right to roommate. He walked into his bedroom and set his bags down on the bed. The 10-hour drive left Blaine super exhausted and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a while. After much debate in his head, Blaine decided to just finish unpacking now then maybe shower before going to bed. He left the room, locked the door, and headed down to his car to grab the remainder of his bags.

* * *

Kurt Hummel couldn't believe his eyes. He finally made it. He was in New York. After so many years of hoping and dreaming, he was finally here. The city where everything would happen. He would finally be happy.

His father, Burt Hummel, had insisted on going with Kurt to drop him off. He said that it was 'his fathers duty to see his kid off to college.' Kurt had rolled his eyes and told him it wasn't necessary but was secretly thankful his dad would be there. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with him before school started.

That was how Kurt ended up in the front seat of his Navigator, staring out his window and taking in the city around him, while his dad drove toward the housing building.

"Excited kid?" Burt asked with a smirk on his face as he watched his son's eyes light up.

"You have no idea dad. I'm in New York. NEW YORK! I just...I can't believe it." Kurt replied with tears in his eyes.

'I think I have some idea." Burt said with a fond smile. "You know I'm really proud of you right? You deserve this, Kurt."

Kurt turned to his dad, his eyes still brimming with tears. 'I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, dad."

"Love you, too, kid."

Five minutes later, Burt was parking the car outside the University Hall building. Both men got out of the car and grabbed some of Kurt's bags.

"Alright kid. Which room is yours again?" Burt asked.

"Room 205." Kurt replied.

They reached the room and just as Kurt was about to insert the key, the door flew open and a boy a little shorter than Kurt ran straight into him. Kurt fell slightly backwards but was able to catch himself before he hit his dad. The boy was able to catch himself on the frame of the door.

"Oh I am so sorry!" the boy said as he tried to catch his breath and clutched the doorframe. "I wasn't paying attention! So so sorry!"

The boy was looking down and all Kurt could see of him was dark curls. Once the boy finally lifted his head, Kurt was welcomed with the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Kurt seemed to loose his train of thought as he got lost in those golden orbs.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kurt realized he hadn't said anything. "It's okay! Don't worry about it. I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled and held out his hand to the boy.

"Blaine." The boy, Blaine, said as he took Kurt's hand. "I'm assuming you're my new roommate?"

"Um...yeah, that I am." Kurt said with a little laugh. Blaine was too beautiful for words. His flawless tan skin and gorgeous white smile. Kurt was having a hard time concentrating.

"Awesome. Well, um, I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff out of the car. I took the room on the left, if that's okay. The other room is on the right." Blaine rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, perfect." Kurt said.

Blaine gave Kurt another small smile and walked around Kurt and Burt and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"Well, he seems...nice." Burt said with a chuckle as they headed into the room.

"Yeah. Nice." Kurt sighed. _And fucking gorgeous._

Burt eyed Kurt suspiciously then led the way to Kurt's room.

* * *

_Nice first impression, Anderson_. Blaine felt like idiot. That was not the best way to introduce yourself to your new roommate. Your super attractive roommate with brilliant blue-green eyes and perfect brown hair and most amazing voice. _No Blaine. Don't think like that. _

Blaine was gay. He's known since he was fourteen. The only thing is, he never came out. He was raised to think that 'gay is wrong'. Of coarse, he never believed that. A few of his closest friends are gay. He couldn't risk coming out, though. He didn't want to know how his parents would handle the news. Therefore, he never told anyone. And he wasn't about to.

Sighing, Blaine gathered the rest of his things and headed back up to the room. He could hear Kurt and his dad in Kurt's room talking. Blaine, still feeling awkward, decided to just go into his room and unpack his stuff.

About an hour later, there was a quiet knock on his bedroom door. Blaine got up from unpacking his box and opened the door. Kurt was standing there looking at floor with his hands behind his back. He briefly looked up at Blaine before speaking.

"Um. My dad and I are going to get some dinner. Would you, um, like to join us?" He asked as he looked back down at the ground.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He was pretty shocked by the invitation. He didn't want to intrude on their dinner, but then again, he was pretty hungry and it would be a good chance to get to know his roommate a little better. _And stare at him. Damn it, Blaine!_ _No! _"Oh thanks. Um yeah I'd love too. I-if it's not too much. I'm starving."

"Not at all.' Kurt said with a shy smile. Man, he was adorable.

"Okay great! Um, let me just change real quick. I'll be right out." Kurt nodded his head and turned back towards the living room. Blaine took a deep breath and closed the door. He changed out of his sweat pants and old Dalton t-shirt. He put on some dark jeans and a white v-neck. He grabbed his red cardigan and headed to where Kurt and his dad were waiting.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Oh I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." Blaine said to Kurt's dad. "Blaine Anderson. Thanks for inviting me, sir."

"Burt Hummel. And don't sweat it. Happy you could join us. Also, none of the 'sir' crap. Makes me sound old." Burt said as he shook Blaine's extended hand.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked as he turned to look at Kurt. The boy had also changed his clothes, and Blaine almost let his jaw drop. He was wearing the tightest pants Blaine had ever seen and a white long sleeved shirt with a gray vest over. He looked stunning. Blaine was able to catch himself staring before it became obvious.

"We were thinking about walking to Washington Square and looking for something over there." Kurt's eyes sparkled as he said this.

Blaine was entranced. "Perfect."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Blaine watched him walk out with funny feeling in his stomach.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to Washington Square was mostly silent. Kurt was too busy looking at his surroundings, and when he would take the occasional glance at Blaine, it looked as if he was doing the same. The city was stunning, just as Kurt remembered. He had only been here once before, but he never felt more at home than he did in that moment.

They walked for about 20 minutes before they stumbled upon a small, cozy, Italian restaurant. They were escorted to a booth near the back and handed their menus. After ordering their meals, Burt finally broke the silence.

"So, Blaine. You from New York?"

"No, sir. I'm actually from Ohio."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Seriously?!" He said with much more volume than he intended.

"Um...yes?" Blaine replied with a confused look on his face.

Burt chuckled. "That's a coincidence. We're from Ohio too. Lima to be exact."

Now Blaine's eyes went wide. "No way! I'm from Westerville. Crazy!" He said with much amusement.

As Burt and Blaine continued to talk about Ohio, Kurt couldn't help but to think that Blaine looked like an adorable puppy when he got excited. He suddenly had the urge to reach across the table and pet Blaine's luscious looking curls. He tried to push back the thought almost immediately after it came, but he couldn't stop staring. Blaine was just too alluring. _Calm down Kurt. You don't even know him! He's probably straight! Oh dear God, please be gay._

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when their food arrived. An awkward silence fell over the table as they began to eat.

This time, Blaine broke the silence. "What are you studying Kurt?"

"Journalism." Kurt replied. "I want to be a, um, fashion journalist." He hesitated to add the last part. He never knows how someone is going to react when he says he wants to be in the fashion industry.

To his surprise, Blaine seemed intrigued. "Wow! That's awesome! I could totally see it."

Kurt had to force himself not to choke on his Diet Coke. Was Blaine flirting with him? No, there was no way. He tried to make his face look as neutral as possible. "Thanks, I think. What about you? What are you going for?"

Blaine's face seemed to light up like Christmas tree when Kurt asked the question. "Music! I can't wait. I've been performing since I was little. I mostly sing, but I also play guitar and piano."

The way Blaine looked as he talked about music made Kurt's heart melt a little. He's never seen someone look so enthusiastic about something. Kurt gave him a fond smile. "Well I sure hope I get to hear you perform someday."

Blaine looked at him. His golden eyes locked on with his. "I'll make sure you do."

* * *

Blaine couldn't help himself. He knew he shouldn't be flirting with Kurt. It was like his eyes made Blaine say things he wouldn't normally say. When Kurt explained he wanted to go in the fashion industry, Blaine's mind went crazy. It didn't matter that he had said 'fashion journalism,' he started imagining Kurt in different scenarios. From wearing high class form fitting outfits to strutting down the runway. His body temperature seemed to rise and bit and he had to quickly change his train of thought to cool him down.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a while about music and fashion and other interests they had. Blaine felt like he could listen to Kurt talk all day. His voice was just so smooth and angelic.

Blaine hadn't realized he got lost in his own thoughts about Kurt's voice until he heard Burt speak.

"...one back home?" Blaine quickly brought himself back into the conversation only to hear the last part of the question Burt was asking.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you had a special someone back home? Girlfriend?" Burt repeated. Blaine could fill he checks start to burn a little.

"Dad! Don't ask such personal-"

"No it's okay." Blaine said cutting off Kurt and shooting him a small smile. "Um no sir. No girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?" At that Kurt choked on his drink and starting coughing a bit. The blush on Blaine's cheeks had definitely risen now.

"Seriously dad!" Kurt yelled at Burt while he was still coughing. Burt was looking at Blaine with a smirk on his face. In the moment, Blaine felt completely exposed as if Burt could see right through him. Maybe he could. He wrapped his arms around himself at the thought.

"There's nothing wrong with it if you, you know, do. Or are...attracted to, boys. I mean Kurt here is-" Burt was saying as the waitress came back with the check.

"OKAY! That is seriously enough of this conversation." Kurt all but shouted as he stood up from the table. "Oh my god." He muttered as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the restaurant.

Burt watched his son leave then turned to Blaine and shrugged his shoulders. Blaine didn't want to give Burt any other chance to bring up this topic, so he quickly grabbed his cardigan and went to follow Kurt outside. Once Burt was outside with them, they silently started walking back to the room.

Blaine didn't know whether to feel nauseas or excited. He didn't want to make any sort of judgment towards Kurt, but he kind of figured he might be gay. He felt bad for making the assumption but was also excited when his assumptions were correct. He wasn't supposed to be excited though. He wasn't supposed to develop a crush on anyone, especially his roommate. All he wanted to do was focus on school, graduate, hopefully record an album, maybe do some tours and then, maybe, find love. Maybe by then he would be able to accept himself and not care what his family would think. That was definitely not now. Blaine needed to focus. _Focus, focus, focus_. He kept telling himself that as they walked.

He could feel Kurt walking next to him. As he kept trying to keep his mind on _focus_, he couldn't help but take in the warmth of the other boy. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept flashing images of him holding Kurt's hand.

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived back at the apartment. They all stood awkwardly for a moment before Blaine decided it would be best to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now. Thank you Mr. Hummel for dinner. I had a wonderful time. Goodnight, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine quickly made his way back to his room. Once inside, he leaned back against the closed door and sighed. Falling for your roommate was not part of the plan.

He quickly changed back into his sweats and settled down in bed. Within minutes he gave in to a restless sleep.

* * *

"Seriously dad! Was that necessary?" Kurt yelled in a hushed voice once Blaine's bedroom door closed. He started pacing a little around the living room area. Of coarse his dad would embarrass him not only in front of the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen, but also the boy he has to live with for the next year.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious. No need to get worked up." Burt said as he chuckled. When he saw the distress in Kurt's face his tone got more serious. "There's nothing wrong with who you are, Kurt. I thought we were over that."

"I know there's nothing wrong with me! I'm not ashamed! I just didn't want to spring it on him like that and make him feel uncomfortable, dad! You know how people can get." Kurt said with a defeated sigh and stopped pacing. "I'm sorry. It's just...I want this year to be perfect and that won't happen if my roommate can't even look at me." Kurt then sat down in one of the chairs and put his face in his hands.

Burt sat down in the other chair and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "This year will be as good as you make it Kurt, and I know you will make it damn near perfect. Now, I'm going to head to the hotel before it gets too late. You should probably head to bed, too, Kurt. It's been a busy day." Burt stood up and pushed his chair in.

Kurt stood up with his dad and plunged into his arms for a hug. "Thank you dad, for everything. I love you so much."

Burt gratefully accepted Kurt and hugged him back with just as much strength. "I love you, too, kid. Go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt reluctantly let go of his dad. "Alright. Let me know once you get to the hotel. I'll call you in the morning when I get up." Burt nodded his head in agreement, gave Kurt another hug, and then headed out the door.

Once his dad was gone, Kurt realized just how tired he was. It had been an emotional few days and it was now catching up to him. He locked the front door and gave Blaine's bedroom one last look before retreating to his own room. After doing his moisturizing routine and changing into his pajamas, he quickly fell asleep with Blaine Anderson on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up to the sound of his ringtone. He groaned and started feeling around the bed until he found his phone. Cracking one eye open, he saw who was calling. Cooper.

"Whaaaat?" Blaine whined sleepily into the phone.

"Well hello to you too, bro!" Cooper replied with much more enthusiasm and volume than Blaine would've liked that early in the morning. "I just wanted to check up and see how the move went."

Blaine, still lying down with his eyes closed, smiled a little as his brother spoke. Cooper and Blaine were never close growing up. Cooper is significantly older than Blaine, by 7 years, so they were always in different stages in their life. They never had brotherly talks or did fun things together. After Cooper graduated high school, he moved to Los Angeles without so much as a goodbye. Cooper began his acting career shortly after. Blaine never understood why Cooper left and never called or visited. That all changed during Blaine's junior year of high school.

Blaine had been looking at colleges with his parents one night. After a much one-sided conversation with his dad about how majoring in business could really benefit his future, Blaine confronted him and told him that he was going to pursue music. His father started yelling at Blaine, saying that he was going to throw away his life on something ridiculous and make a fool of himself just like Cooper had. Blaine suddenly realized why Cooper was so distant from the family.

That night Blaine called Cooper and explained what had happened. They talked on the phone for hours, crying and laughing and finally getting to know each other as brother. They have been close ever since and told each other everything. Well, mostly everything.

"It was good. My room is awesome and New York is awesome and everything is pretty much awesome." Blaine said, finally getting excited about explaining all this to his brother.

Cooper laughed. "Well I'm glad it's 'awesome'. Though I still think you should have come to LA. Have you met your roommate yet?"

"Only sellouts go to LA, Coop." Blaine joked. "But um, yeah I met him. His name is Kurt. He's...awesome." Blaine's mind filled with images of Kurt's eyes as he talked.

"Good good. So I was thinking about coming out there to see you soon. When do you start classes?" Cooper asked.

"Coop that would be awesome! They start a week from tomorrow."

"Great! Because I already booked my ticket to fly out tomorrow. I should be there late afternoon." Cooper said with a smile in his voice.

Blaine shot out of bed. "Wait, seriously? Yes! We're going to have so much fun! This is awesome!" He was jumping on his bed now.

"Did you know you say 'awesome' a lot?" Cooper said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Coop. I'm awesome." Blaine said, still jumping up and down with excitement.

"That you are, bro. Well I've got to go sort out some stuff. I'll send you all my flight information and call you when I land. I can't wait to see you, Blaine."

"Me neither, Coop. I'll see you tomorrow." They exchanged one last goodbye before hanging up. Blaine finally stopped jumping up and down, but kept the smile on his face.

Cooper was coming to see him. In New York! How much better could this get? Blaine did one more little jump on the bed then decided to get ready for the day. He grabbed he toiletries and a towel and headed out of his bedroom towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt and Burt were in the kitchen eating some bagels that Burt had brought over. They could hear Blaine talking loudly and what sounded like jumping on the bed. Kurt was trying to keep the smile off his face while imagining an excited Blaine jumping on the bed. He was obviously not doing a good job because his dad seemed to notice.

"I give it a month." Burt said with an amused smile.

"What?" Kurt asked with genuine confusion.

Before Burt could answer, Blaine came out of his room with an arm full of stuff. He looked at Burt then Kurt with a shy smile.

"Mornin' bud. Want some breakfast?" Burt said to Blaine as he pointed to the bagels.

"Yeah sure. That sounds delicious." Blaine replied with a slight nod in thanks.

"Seriously, Blaine. These bagels are like the most delicious bagels I've had. Why is everything in New York like, ten times better?" Kurt wasn't sure where this little ramble came from. Seeing Blaine's hair all crazy from sleep and his tight tank top clinging to his chest showing every muscle (holy abs!) made Kurt turned to mush and he had no idea what he was doing.

Blaine looked at him with a beautiful full teeth smile and laughed a little bit. This boy was definitely going to be the death of him.

"I'm sure they're great. I'm just going to shower first and then I'll join you." Blaine said before going into the bathroom.

They heard the shower start before Burt spoke again. "Yeah, definitely a month."

"Okay, seriously. What are you talking about?" Kurt said back to his father even though he already knew where this was going.

"You and Blaine. One month and you'll be together." Burt said as if it was the most obvious thing. He took another bite of his bagel and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad stop. It's not going to happen. He's most likely straight anyway." Kurt said trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"From the way he looks at you, I don't think he's straight." Burt said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. So when do you have to get to the airport?" Kurt asked quickly changing the subject.

"My flight leaves in a couple hours. I should probably be heading out soon." Burt said with a sad smile.

"I wish you could have stayed longer." Kurt said, eyes brimming with tears.

Blaine had come out of the bathroom at that moment. He was wearing a different pair of sweatpants and a shirt that said 'Dalton Academy' on it. He was rubbing a towel through his hair, beautiful curls springing free.

"Oh are you leaving Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked as he heard Kurt's last comment.

"Yep. Have to head back to the shop tomorrow. It ain't gonna run itself." Burt replied as he stood up and put on his jacket.

Blaine looked a little confused when Burt mentioned 'shop' but he didn't say anything about it. "Well thank you so much for dinner and breakfast. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure I'll see you again." He said holding out his hand to give Burt a handshake.

Burt took Blaine's hand and gave it a manly shake. "I'm positive you will." He said, giving Kurt a subtle wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport? I really don't mind."

"Nah don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine taking a cab. You stay here and finish unpacking." Burt said as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

Kurt held on to his dad for a few minutes before releasing. His eyes, once again, had tears in them.

"Okay." Kurt said as he took a deep breath. "Take care of yourself. And make sure you listen to Carole when she tells you that you can't eat something." Kurt gave him a stern look. "You know, I'll just walk out with you." Kurt said grabbing a sweatshirt.

* * *

Blaine said goodbye to Burt again then watched him and Kurt walk out the door. He grabbed a bagel, lathered it with cream cheese, and then sat down at the table. Kurt came back in the room a few minutes later. Blaine saw that his eyes were red from tears. He looked truly stunning. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and looked down at the table.

Kurt pulled out the chair next to Blaine and sat down. "So does the bed make a good trampoline?"

Blaine looked up to see the smirk on Kurt's face. He felt his cheeks start to burn. "Oh god. You heard that?" Blaine asked embarrassed. He put his face in his hands. "Sorry. I was excited. I tend to jump on furniture when I'm excited. Especially couches." He said with a laugh.

He looked up to see Kurt smiling at him. Every little thing this boy did made Blaine fall a little harder. _But you CAN'T fall for him! Stick to the plan!_

"What were you excited about? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kurt said shyly and looked down at his lap.

"Oh, um, no it's fine. I was talking to my brother and he told me that he was coming out here to visit tomorrow." Blaine said before adding "Which I should actually talk to you about."

Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"Okay so, um, my brother he, well, um. Have you ever seen Transformers 4 or those free credit rating commercials?" Blaine asked him with a slight anxious look.

"Yeah. I have." Kurt answered, still looking confused.

"Well" Blaine started while rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "My brother is kind of the star of those commercials." He said with a little laugh.

After a moment of Kurt not saying anything, Blaine looked up. Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Cooper Anderson is your brother?" He said in a whisper.

Of coarse Kurt would know who Cooper was. Everyone knew who Cooper was. Blaine loved his brother, but sometimes it was a little annoying having the handsome and charming Cooper Anderson as your brother. He always outshone Blaine.

"He is the most attractive man in North America." Kurt said.

Blaine's head snapped up to see Kurt's hand over his mouth and blush rising on his face.

"Oh my god, I did not mean to say that out loud." Kurt said with a shaky voice.

Blaine didn't reply as his thoughts were currently filled with pictures of Kurt making heart eyes at his brother. He knew that half the world felt the same way about Cooper, but to hear it come from Kurt's mouth made his heart hurt a little. Okay, a lot.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If my um, sexuality makes you uncomfortable-"

Blaine focused back on what Kurt was saying. He thought him being gay was making him uncomfortable? He had to force back an ironic laugh.

Blaine could see the slight sadness in Kurt's face. His heart began to hurt again for a completely different reason.

"Oh no! It doesn't make me uncomfortable." Blaine said giving Kurt a smile. "I guess I'm just still not used to people talking about Coop like that." He lied. He could see Kurt's shoulders visibly relax. Blaine, now more than ever, wanted to know every part of Kurt's life. Something had to happen to make this beautiful boy be scared of making people uncomfortable.

"Oh okay. Good." Kurt sighed a little. "I can't believe I said that out loud." Kurt said and gave a small laugh. "Do you know when he's coming?"

"No not yet. He was going to send me his flight information, so I'll probably know later today." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled again. Blaine never wanted to stop seeing that smile. "Well I'm going to go finish unpacking. Maybe later we could go explore the city some? Then go get some groceries? I mean, if you want to." Kurt said while looking at his hands.

_Say no Blaine! You need to separate yourself! You're falling too hard and too fast! Say NO!_ "Yeah I would love to." Blaine said. How could he say no to him?

Kurt gave him a large smile and then vanished into his room.

"Great Blaine, now what have you gotten yourself into?" Blaine muttered to himself as he banged his head against the table.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the morning was uneventful for Blaine. He finished unpacking his things and setting up his room. He turned on his iHome speakers, stuck his phone in, and hit shuffle on the music app. He was putting some pictures on his desk and humming to some Katy Perry song when he heard a small laugh coming from his doorway. He turned to see Kurt leaning against his doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Katy Perry? Really, Blaine?" Kurt said, still laughing.

Blaine put his hands on his hips and tried to muster up his most serious face. "Hey! What's wrong with Katy Perry? She is an icon!"

Kurt burst out laughing and bent over to clutch his stomach. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt's laugh gave him butterflies in his stomach. It was definitely the best sound he had ever heard. He was going to do whatever he can to hear that laugh as much as possible.

"An icon to who? Pre-teen girls?" Kurt said, still laughing. Blaine began to laugh too.

"Okay maybe not an icon, but her music is catchy! It reminds me of high school." Blaine told him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Blaine had to stop and think about that one. "Both, I guess." He said as he turned off the music.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. Blaine could tell he wanted to ask more about high school. He was glad he didn't. "So if you still wanted to go to the store, I'm ready whenever."

"Oh yeah let me just get my shoes on and we can go." Blaine grabbed his Toms and slipped them on.

They started walking in a random direction. Neither of them knew where anything was yet so they just had to guess. "So tell me more about yourself Kurt Hummel." Blaine said.

"What would you like to know?" Kurt responded.

_Everything_. "I don't know. Whatever you want to tell me."

"Okay, well let's see. You already know I'm from Lima. Other than my dad, I lived with my stepmom, Carole, and my stepbrother Finn. My dad and Carole got married when Finn and I were juniors in high school. I actually set them up." Kurt said the last part with a laugh. Blaine was about to ask why when Kurt cut him off. "Another story for another day. High school was rough. I wasn't really accepted by many people. But I pulled threw thanks to the glee club."

"I was in glee club too!" Blaine said excitedly, not wanting to address the accepting issue. "What school did you go to? Did you guys compete?"

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm. "I went to McKinley. The glee club was the New Directions."

"Oh you guys beat us at Regional's junior year! I was in the Warblers from Dalton! You know, the preppy all boys school. Blazer and tie. Talented and charming. Our lead guy was incredible." Blaine said in a cocky tone and flashed Kurt a grin.

"Oh yeah! I remember you guys. You all were very dapper. I mean your lead guy was pretty good. Not good enough though. I'm guessing too 'top 40'." Kurt said shooting Blaine a wink.

"HEY!" Blaine said, putting a hand on his heart "You wound me, sir." He said in mock offence. "Seriously, though. How did we not meet earlier?"

Kurt started to blush and all Blaine wanted to do was reach over and grab his hand.

They walked for a little while longer, and every time their hands brushed, Blaine felt like his was being electrocuted. They talked about favorite movies, music, and anything to get to know each other better. When Kurt mentioned his love for all things Disney, Blaine about died. Could he be anymore perfect?

Once they found a grocery store, they each took a cart, spent an hour gathering food then met at the registers. Blaine's cart was filled with Ramen noodles, microwavable meals, and every type of junk food you could think of while Kurt's was filled with fruits, vegetables, and other healthy ingredients.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's cart. He looked back up at Blaine with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"What? I figured it was my first year of college, might as well eat like a college kid." Blaine said in his defense with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's just disgusting. Do you have anything healthy or organic in there?"

Blaine gave him a pout. "I just want to fit the stereotype. Plus I don't really know how to cook. Like, at all."

"Well you can fit the stereotype without giving yourself a heart attack. And I happen to be an excellent cook. I'll teach you some of my tricks. Now put that stuff away. I'll cover us this time" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine had to look away. He could feel his pants get a little tighter. How could one boy be so incredibly sexy? Even when talking about groceries! _Yep, I'm in love_. Blaine suddenly stopped. _Oh god, this is bad. Very bad_. Blaine knew he wasn't really in love with Kurt. You couldn't fall in love with someone after one day. No, he wasn't in love, but he could definitely see himself falling in love with him and that terrified him. He couldn't let that happen.

Blaine decided the best thing to do would be to distant himself from Kurt. Maybe then he could get over this little crush on his roommate.

* * *

Blaine was acting weird. One minute he was being fun and flirty and the next he was being quiet and distant. Kurt was afraid he had gone a little too far with the 'tricks' comment. He felt something between them, and he thought that maybe Blaine had felt it too. He was obviously wrong.

The walk back to the apartment was spent in an awkward silence. Kurt wanted to apologize for once again making Blaine feel uncomfortable, but every time he would open his mouth, no words would come out.

Back at the apartment, Blaine helped Kurt unpack his groceries. Every once in a while they would exchange the occasional small talk about random things, but the air was still awkward. Once all the groceries were put away, Blaine said he was going to finish setting up his room. His bedroom door was closed a moment later.

Kurt was frustrated. Why did this always happen? Why did he always have to mess things up? _No, you didn't do anything wrong_. Yeah, maybe he was purposely flirting with Blaine, but Blaine was flirting right back. So it was okay for Blaine to be all flirty but it wasn't okay for Kurt?

Kurt sighed and decided to make a salad. He was going to make lunch for Blaine as well, but he didn't think that'd be such a great idea now.

He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen out of his room and scribbled down a note for Blaine.

**Help yourself to anything. -K**

He may not know what was going on with him and Blaine, but he wasn't going to be rude to him either.

He stuck the note on the fridge with a magnet then headed to his room. He heard Blaine leave his room a couple times to go into the bathroom or grab something from the kitchen, but they didn't speak the rest of the night.

* * *

Blaine knew what he was doing was wrong. He and Kurt had been getting along great and then he had to go and ruin everything because he was too scared of what might happen.

He wasn't able to sleep much. He wanted so badly to go and apologize to Kurt for acting cold toward him out of nowhere, but he wasn't sure how to do that without having to explain why he had done it. He didn't want to lie to Kurt, but he also wasn't ready for the truth.

He went out into the living room to get to the bathroom. Kurt was standing in the kitchen when he walked out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked suddenly. When Blaine looked up at him, he saw that Kurt looked as distressed as he felt. Blaine suddenly felt ten times worse.

He opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. Blaine looked at Kurt before going over and opening the door.

Standing in the doorway was Cooper.

"Coop?! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon!" Blaine said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Yeah well I was able to push it up a little bit. Man, it's so good to see you!" Cooper said as he hugged his brother back. "Haven't gotten any taller, I see. Is this your roommate?" He asked when he noticed Kurt in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah it is. Cooper this is Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Cooper." Blaine said as he led Cooper into the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cooper. I'm a big fan." Kurt said and held out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Cooper said with his most charming smile. Blaine could see the blush rise on Kurt's cheeks. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me show you my room Cooper so you can put your stuff down." Blaine said, wanting to separate Cooper and Kurt as soon as possible.

Cooper followed Blaine to his room. Once inside, Cooper set his stuff down on the bed. "Mind if I freshen up a little before we hang out? Airplanes always make me feel dirty."

"Yeah, sure. Bathroom is across the living room." Blaine replied.

Cooper nodded his head then pulled Blaine into another hug. "It's really good to see you, Blainey."

"You too, Coop. Now go and 'freshen up' so we can catch up." Blaine replied once they broke apart.

Once he heard the bathroom door close, Blaine's thoughts went back to Kurt. Of course Kurt would think he did something wrong. Blaine definitely made it seem like he did. No, Blaine might be a douche, but he couldn't let Kurt blame himself.

He made his way to Kurt's door and gently knocked. "Kurt? Can I talk to you?"

Kurt opened the door a minute later. He moved his arm in a 'come in' gesture. Kurt's room was almost identical to Blaine's, except that it had posters of different Broadway musicals on his walls and pictures of what Blaine assumed was his friends and family scattered all over.

"You wanted to talk?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to answer your question. No, you didn't do anything wrong." _The exact opposite, actually_. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did."

"Then what happened? Why'd you suddenly-"

"I don't want you getting the wrong impression." Blaine said suddenly, cutting Kurt off. He instantly regretted saying the words the second they came out of his mouth. He saw Kurt's face drop and he knew he really screwed up. _Out of everything you could have said Blaine, you say that. Way to be an asshole._

"Wow. Okay." Kurt said, the pain showing in his eyes. "Thanks for looking out for me, I guess." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone now."

Blaine wanted to say something. But he knew that if he opened his mouth, he was just going to make things worse. So he just nodded and left Kurt's room. He went back to his own room and got on his bed. He curled himself up against the headboard. Seeing Kurt so hurt broke his heart, especially since he was the reason. Kurt had been nothing but nice to him and this was how he said thanks. He thought that by distancing himself it would make it better, but really it was causing much more pain.

He heard the door open and Cooper walk in.

"Blaine? You okay?" Cooper asked with concern.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Coop." His voice was shaky and tears clouded his vision.

Cooper sat down next to him and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine couldn't keep it in anymore. He was sick and tired of hiding who he was, especially if he was hurting other people. He just wanted to be happy. Tears started streaming down his face. "If I tell you something, could you please not judge me?"

"I would never judge you, Blaine. Ever. You're my brother and I love you." This made Blaine cry harder. He really hoped Cooper was telling the truth.

"Cooper, I'm gay." Blaine waited for Cooper to say or do something. Anything. He couldn't look at him, afraid that he would see nothing but disgust on Cooper's face.

After what felt like forever, he felt Cooper's arm tighten around his shoulders. Blaine felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The tears were streaming freely down his face.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's okay." Cooper said as Blaine buried his face and sobbed against Cooper's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was angry, and confused, but mostly angry. First Blaine tells him he's okay with him being gay, then continues to flirt with him, then tells him he doesn't want to 'give him the wrong impression'? Well, it was a little late for that.

Kurt knew there was more to why Blaine was being so hot and cold with him, he could tell in his eye. But he was too mad to think much into it. He honestly thought that maybe Blaine was different. Different like him.

Now the hurt was setting in. Why did you always have to fall for the straight ones?

_What are you doing, Kurt? You're in NEW YORK. Your life is just beginning._

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled himself out of his self-pity party. There was no use wasting time on a boy who didn't feel the same. The right guy was out there; he just needed to be patient.

He decided he wanted to go out and get some fresh air to clear his mind. It would be good from him to familiarize himself with the city a bit. And he needed to find a new place to become his regular coffee joint. Coffee made everything better.

Kurt gathered his moisturizers and clothes then headed to the bathroom to get ready. An hour later he was walking out the front door.

As he walked into the fresh air, he pulled out his phone to see if his navigator could show him all the closest coffee shops. He started typing into his phone when he felt another body run into him. _Man, is running into me a common thing these days?_

"Ouch. I really need to watch where I'm going. Sorry about that." A voice with a British accent said with cheerful tone. Kurt looked up to see a slightly taller boy with dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes staring at him.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly paying attention either." Kurt said giving an apologetic smile. He examined the boy again and noticed he was wearing a NYU Basketball t-shirt. "Oh you go to NYU? This is my first year. My names Kurt." Kurt held out his hand.

"Colin. Yeah! I'm a junior. I go to Tisch for dance." Colin replied. The boys talked for a couple of minutes about their different majors and New York. "Would you maybe like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Colin asked a little nervously. "I mean, unless you were on your way somewhere."

_See, Kurt. Already meeting other people_. Kurt smiled at Colin. "Actually, I was on my way to find a decent coffee shop. I have no idea where to go though."

"Well good thing I know the perfect place. Join me?"

"I would love to." Kurt was already starting to feel better.

* * *

Blaine cried into Cooper's shirt for a good hour. When the tears finally stopped, Cooper spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine looked up to see Cooper staring out his window with a stern look on his face and what looked like sorrow in his eyes. Blaine moved so that he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. "Why the hell are you sorry? I'm the one who just spent an hour crying on you after telling you I'm..." He trailed off. It was still weird saying it out loud after so long of hiding it.

"That's just it Blaine." Cooper turned to look Blaine in the eyes. "If I had been there for you when we were growing up, you wouldn't have felt the need to hide who you are for so long."

"I don't blame you." That was all Blaine could think of to say. He didn't blame Cooper. Yeah, it would have been nice to have someone to look up to and trust while he was dealing with all of this, but how was Cooper supposed to know what he was going through? "You're here now. That's all that matters. Thank you for accepting me."

"Blaine, you're my brother and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Don't you ever feel ashamed of who you are. Like you said yesterday, you're awesome." Cooper smiled at him. Blaine felt so incredibly lucky to have Cooper as his brother. "So why now, all of a sudden, did you decide to tell me?"

Blaine's mind went back to the fight (if you could really call it that) with Kurt. "I really screwed up, Coop."

"Well, let's go get some coffee and you can tell me all about the awful error of your ways."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

Cooper flashed him a bright smile. "No you don't!"

They found a cute little place called The Coffee Shop a couple of blocks away. They ordered their coffees and found a table to sit at.

Cooper felt the need to put on a disguise to avoid attracting any attention. This disguise consisted of sunglasses, a NY Yankees baseball cap, and, much to Blaine's amusement, a fake mustache.

"Is that really necessary?" Blaine said laughing and pointing at the mustache.

"We are here to have a very serious discussion. That can't happen if we're getting constantly interrupted by my adoring fans."

"I can't take you seriously with that thing on. I'm really tempted to rip it off your face." Blaine said as he reached over and try to grab the mustache.

Cooper swatted his hand away. "Hey! Hands to yourself!" Blaine mustered up his puppy dog eyes and famous pout and looked at Cooper. "Gah FINE! But only because you spent half the morning crying. Just be gentle!"

Blaine bounced giddily in his seat. After another minute he, once again, reached across the table, but this time Cooper didn't stop him. He stopped about an inch away from Cooper's face before lunging in and ripping off the mustache as fast as he could.

"I said gentle!" Cooper yelled and almost everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at them. Blaine was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Ha ha okay you've had your laugh." He said bitterly.

"That was awesome." Blaine said, catching his breath.

"Back to business now. What happened?" Cooper asked changing the mood.

Blaine told Cooper everything. Meeting Kurt and the instant attraction, flirting at the grocery store, and finally their talk earlier that morning. It was strange being able to talk about this, but it also felt so good to get it off his chest. Cooper let Blaine explain everything without interruptions.

"So let me get this straight, no pun intended." Blaine gave him a 'seriously?' look. "You fell for this guy, and were getting along great but then got scared so pushed him away?" Cooper asked when Blaine had finished. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know what to do! You're the only person I've ever told, and that was this morning!"

"I think you should tell him." Blaine scoffed. "I can tell you already have it pretty bad for him. You're face kind of glows when you talk about him." Cooper said. Blaine rolled his eyes but he knew it was true. "You're in a new place, with new people. You can start over and finally live life being who you are!" Cooper said in an encouraging tone. "You don't have to hide anymore."

Blaine considered what Cooper was saying. The idea of living life as him sounded so refreshing. But was it really that easy? "What about mom and dad? They're still pissed about me coming here. When they find out about this... I don't even want to think about what could happen."

"You don't have to tell them right away. And who cares what they think, anyway. This is your life, not theirs. And you've always got me." Cooper said.

Blaine gave Cooper a grateful smile. Then he saw Cooper's eyes go wide while looking at something behind him. Curious, Blaine turned around to see what Cooper was looking at.

Outside, walking towards the coffee shop was Kurt. He was walking next to a good-looking blonde boy. The guy must have said something funny because Blaine could see Kurt laughing while the guy's lips moved. Blaine felt his heart dropped to his stomach and turned back to Cooper.

"Let's go." Blaine said with a bitter tone.

"Blaine, it could be noth-" Cooper tried to reason.

"Let's go, please." Now Blaine's tone was pleading. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Okay, sure. Let's go do some touristy crap." Cooper said with a sympathetic smile.

They left the coffee shop, Blaine trying to avoid Kurt while doing so.

* * *

"Holy shit. Is that Cooper Anderson? My sister adores him." Kurt heard Colin say and his heart rate began to race.

He looked in the direction Colin was staring, and sure enough there was Blaine and Cooper exiting the same coffee shop they were walking towards.

"He is smokin'! I'm going to go get his autograph." Kurt's head quickly snapped back to Colin who was already walking toward the Anderson brothers. Feeling more than a little awkward, Kurt trailed slowly behind Colin. "Excuse me, mate. Are you Cooper Anderson?"

Kurt's heart ached a little when Blaine lifted his head and their eyes connected. Blaine's eyes were slightly red and his face was a little blotchy, looking as if he had been crying. All anger forgotten, Kurt had to fight the impulse to pull him into a hug and comfort him.

"That I am! Oh hey, Kurt." Cooper said looking at the boys.

"Cooper." Kurt smiled but kept his eyes on Blaine.

"You know him?!" Colin asked, his question directed at Kurt.

Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes, and slowly the anger started coming back. "Uh yeah. Sort of. His brother is my roommate." He said looking back at Colin, and pointing slightly to Blaine. He missed the slight disappointment in Blaine's face when he said 'roommate'. "Boys, this is Colin. We were just about to grab some coffee."

At that moment, Blaine laughed and shook his head then stormed down the street. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Nice to meet you, Colin. I'll see you later Kurt." Cooper said with a wink befor running after his brother.

The anger was all back now. What the hell was Blaine's problem? If he was truly that disgusted with Kurt, maybe he should get a new roommate. He decided to deal with it later. Right now he was going to enjoy getting coffee with this attractive man who was not only gay, but seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Kurt.

The boys continued their way into the coffee shop and headed to the counter to order. "It's on me. Order whatever you'd like." Colin whispered in Kurt's ear before turning to the barista. "I'll have a medium caramel macchiato. And for this guy..."

"Oh, a um, grande non-fat mocha please." Kurt said. "Thank you, Colin."

"It's my pleasure, really." Colin smiled at Kurt.

They grabbed their coffees and sat down near the back of the shop. The next forty-five minutes were spent with the boys talking. Kurt found it was really easy to talk to Colin. He talked about Ohio and his dream of coming to New York and what he wanted in the future. Colin talked about his passion for dancing, growing up in London and his decision to move to America for college.

Colin looked down at his watch then stood up abruptly. "Oh shit."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I've got to work in twenty minutes. I had a really good time, Kurt, and I'd really like to do it again." Colin said with the smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"Yeah, I would too." Kurt smiled back. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes with Colin promising to call soon.

Kurt was on cloud nine all the way back to the apartment. He's never had someone romantically interested in him before and it felt really nice. Especially when that someone could pass as a model and had a British accent.

The smile was still on Kurt's face when he unlocked the apartment door and walked in. It started to fade when he saw Blaine in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Where's Cooper?" He asked when he noticed the older brother was nowhere around.

"He went to bring his stuff to the hotel." Blaine said, not looking up from the counter. Kurt nodded and started walking towards his room but stopped when he heard Blaine speak again. "How was your date?" He asked with venom.

Kurt had to force himself not to yell at Blaine. "It was great actually. Thanks for asking." He said sarcastically. He heard Blaine make a disapproving laugh. "What the hell is your problem?" Kurt was now yelling. "Do I really make you that uncomfortable?"

"I already told you, I'm not uncomfortable and I meant it." Blaine said in his normal tone.

"Then why are you acting like I'm some disgusting creature! I mean you won't even look at me!" Kurt was still yelling.

Blaine slowly lifted his head and looked at Kurt. "There's nothing wrong with you, Kurt."

"Then tell me what is going on!" Kurt said moving closer to Blaine.

"I can't." Blaine said barely above a whisper. His eyes started to water a bit.

Before Kurt could say anything else, the door opened and Cooper walked in. _He has really awful timing_. Cooper stopped when he saw Kurt and Blaine. Kurt, shaking a bit from his emotions, walked back to his room and closed the door without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine spent the rest of the day with Cooper, hanging out at the apartment and catching each other up on what's happened since they saw each other last. They cooked dinner together before Cooper headed back to the hotel he was staying at. Cooper didn't bring up Kurt at all, which Blaine was thankful for. Cooper left around midnight and was coming to back in the morning so they could go to Time Square. Kurt came out of his room a couple times, but never spoke to them. Not that Blaine had really expected him to.

Blaine was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Cooper said about 'starting over.' Could he really do that? Well of course he could. There was no one there to stop him. Did he want to do that? More than anything. He just wanted to be happy. Was he ready to do that? He wasn't so sure. He didn't think he could just come out like he hasn't spent 18 years hiding it. He wanted to try, though. He really, really wanted to try.

That's what he's going to do. He's going to try. It might take a while to for him to get where he wants to be, out, proud, and happy, but he was going to do it. The main part of his plan, he's going to get Kurt. Well, if Kurt would have him. And after today, he doubt that he did.

So step one of the plan, make things better with Kurt. First thing tomorrow morning, he is going to apologize. He's going to make things right again. Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, he woke up feeling better than he had felt in a long time. Starting today, he was going to make his life right. Starting with Kurt.

He picked up his phone to check the time. 9:07AM. Perfect. He got out of bed and grabbed some things before heading to the bathroom. As he was about to reach the bathroom door, Kurt's door opened. Kurt walked out looking down and typing on his phone. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water without noticing Blaine standing there.

"Hey." Blaine said.

Kurt jumped a little then looked up at him. "Hi."

"Can we, uh, talk? After I..." Blaine asked and pointed to the bathroom.

Kurt seemed a little shocked. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Just come on in to my room when you're ready." He said with a small smile then turned around and walked to his door.

Once Blaine was done doing his business, he went to Kurt's door and knocked. He heard Kurt give his okay to enter and walked in. Kurt was sitting on his bed still looking at his phone. Blaine walked around Kurt's room for a minute, not sure how to start. He stopped when he saw a picture on his wall. The picture was of a very shirtless Cooper Anderson during a photo shoot on a beach. It looked like it had been ripped out of a magazine. "Those abs are not real." He commented.

Kurt looked up to see what Blaine was talking about and his eyes went wide and the blush started rising on his cheeks. "Oh my god!" He rushed over to where the picture was hanging and ripped it down. "I swear I put that up before I knew he was your brother and I didn't mean for you to see it. I should have taken it down, I'm sor-"

Blaine began to laugh. Kurt was so damn adorable when he got nervous. The thought made him smile wider. "It's okay Kurt. You don't have to apologize. Don't take it down because of me. I'm sure Coop would be flattered."

Kurt coughed a little then went to sit back on his bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Blaine went to sit next to Kurt on his bed. "Yeah. I need to apologize. I've been acting like such a jerk. I took my own personal issues out on you and you did not deserve that. So I am so very sorry."

"I forgive you." Kurt said. Blaine felt his body relax a bit. "Can I ask why though? I don't want to push you or anything, but I'd like to help, if I can."

Blaine's heart warmed at Kurt's words. He set his hand on Kurt's knee. "I want to tell you. I really, really do. But I can't, not yet. Soon, though. I promise."

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's. "Whenever you're ready."

They stared at each other for a moment. Kurt's phone vibrated next to them, breaking them from their haze. Kurt grabbed his phone and smiled as he read the text message. "Who was that?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

"Colin. He wants to go to lunch." Blaine felt a spark of jealous rage flicker in his gut. _He's not your's yet, Blaine._

"Oh. That's nice." Blaine cleared his throat and stood up. "Well I'm going to go call Cooper. Have fun with Colin today." He walked to the doorway then turned around to face Kurt once more. "And Kurt? I really am sorry."

"I know." Kurt said with a genuine smile.

* * *

The next few days, Kurt and Blaine didn't spend much time together, not because they didn't want to, but because they were both doing their own thing. Blaine spent most of his time with Cooper, and Kurt was spending more and more time with Colin.

For their first official date, a couple days after they met, Colin took Kurt to a romantic dinner. They walked hand in hand back to Kurt's apartment, and as they were saying goodbye, Colin kissed Kurt goodnight. It was really sweet and romantic. But there was one problem. Kurt spent the entire night thinking about Blaine.

Blaine had yet to tell Kurt what 'personal issues' he was dealing with, but he could tell that Blaine was still having trouble. When they did see each other, it was their usual flirty banter. But whenever Blaine would smile or laugh, there was always a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kurt wanted to demand Blaine to tell him what's wrong so he could help, but he didn't. He would wait until Blaine was ready.

Friday afternoon, five days after the 'fight' with Blaine, Kurt was sulking on the couch when Blaine came home from dropping off Cooper at the airport. That morning, Cooper came into Kurt's room, looked at the picture that Kurt had ripped down, yelled 'THEY ARE SO REAL' to Blaine, lifted up his shirt to show Kurt that they are, indeed, real, then winked at Kurt and told him to 'tweet him' before saying goodbye. It was strange, yet incredibly sexy.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt broke out of his thoughts of Cooper's abs. "Oh, uh Colin and I were supposed to go to dinner and a movie tonight but he just canceled. Now I have nothing to do, on a Friday night, in New York." He was a little hesitant to bring up Colin because every time he did, Blaine seemed to shut down for a while.

"I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, I don't have any plans either." Blaine said, not looking at Kurt. "Do you maybe want to order some food and have a Disney movie marathon? That way we both have something to do."

Was it just Kurt or did Blaine look nervous? "Yeah, I'd really like that." Blaine looked up and smiled so big that it made Kurt's heart warm. He was so beautiful and delicate and perfectly imperfect. _Man, I've got it bad for this boy_. "Shit." He said suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, yeah fine. I just...forgot to...call my dad. Yeah. I'll, um be right back." Kurt practically ran to his room. He can't let his feelings for Blaine come back. He tried so hard to push them away after they almost ruined everything. And he was 'seeing' Colin. Colin, who returned those feelings.

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't stop his feelings for Blaine, but he could definitely keep them hidden. Eventually, they will go away. They had to.

* * *

Blaine couldn't wait. He was spending the night with just Kurt and him. Alone. Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly how Blaine would like it to be, a date, but they were still getting time together. And Blaine wasn't going to mess it up.

He and Cooper had come up with a plan. He was going to wait a two weeks, just to make sure he was really ready, and then he was going to woo Kurt. He would take him on a picnic in Central Park, walk around for a bit, maybe serenade him with a song, and then tell him his feelings. It was going to be perfect. Unless Kurt rejected him. Then it would really suck.

He could focus on that later. Tonight he was going to focus on having fun with Kurt.

A couple hours later, Blaine and Kurt were sitting at the table with cartons of Chinese food.

"You had a crush on your stepbrother?!" Blaine said trying to hold back his laughter and failing.

"He wasn't my stepbrother yet! But that's why I set our parents up. I thought that maybe if he had to spend time with me, he'd magically fall in love with me. Boy, was I wrong." Blaine wasn't trying to hide his laughter anymore. "Yeah laugh it up, Anderson. Oh, hey. Cooper told me a fun fact about you the other day." Kurt said in an innocent voice.

Blaine stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Kurt. "O-oh yeah, what would that be?"

"He told me that your are quite the Duran Duran fan." Blaine muttered 'oh god no' and put his face in his hands. "And that you do a mean Simon Le Bon impression." Kurt was smirking at him.

"Nope. No way. I am not doing that." Blaine said putting his hands in the air.

"Pleaaassseeee. I just told you one of the most embarrassing stories of my life!" Kurt said with the most adorable pout Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine stood up and walked over towards the couch. He pulled out his phone, clicked on the music app and found 'Rio'. He watched Kurt stand up and walk towards him. He clicked on the song and the it started playing. He took a deep breath and started dancing. He looked up a moment later when he heard Kurt start laughing his beautiful laugh. Blaine stopped dancing and fell back on the couch. Kurt came over and sat next to him.

"I'm going to have to send Cooper a thank you card because that was hilarious." Kurt said, a little breathless from laughing.

"Make sure to include that he's now got a death wish." Blaine added.

"Oh come on! It was adorable." Kurt said. Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"Well should we put on a movie?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence. Kurt nodded his head and went to his room. He came back out a minute later with his laptop and a handful of Disney movies.

"What do you want to watch first?" He asked as he set the laptop down on the coffee table.

"How about Aladdin? It's my favorite." Blaine said.

"Perfect." Kurt replied. He pulled the movie out of its box and stuck it in the laptop drive. Once the movie was playing, he sat back down next to Blaine.

As the movie progressed, both boys would randomly recite lines or hum along with the song. When it got to 'A Whole New World' Blaine started to sing along with Aladdin. He was more than shocked when he heard Kurt start singing with Jasmine.

If he thought Kurt's speaking voice was beautiful, which he did, he's singing voice was ten times more beautiful. Blaine felt tears start to spring in his eyes. Kurt was absolutely perfect in every single way.

They sang along with the whole song. On the last note, they turned to look at each other. They stared at each other for a moment, and before Blaine could stop himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Blaine finally realized what he was doing when Kurt didn't respond. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt Kurt's hand snake up behind his neck and pull him closer and their lips moved together. His whole body felt like it had been struck by lightening. They fit perfectly together.

"Blaine." Kurt said when they pulled away to breathe. Their faces were about an inch apart from each other and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his lips.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked with his eyes closed. Blaine knew he was referring to more than just the kiss.

"I don't know." Blaine said before he dove in to capture Kurt's lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Blaine was kissing him. BLAINE was kissing him. He really hoped this wasn't a dream. The impromptu make-out session lasted for another ten minutes or so before Kurt pulled away. He heard Blaine give a little whine in protest.

"Blaine, we need to talk about this." He said, not opening his eyes. He still wasn't sure it was real.

"I know." Blaine replied. "But can it wait? I just really want to continue enjoying this night." Kurt nodded and Blaine gave him one last lingering kiss. He then moved to lie against the arm of the couch. Once he was settled, he grabbed Kurt and pulled him on top of him so that Kurt's head was on his chest and their legs were tangled together.

Kurt's insides were having a dance party. Not only had Blaine kissed him, he enjoyed it. And now they were cuddling while watching Aladdin. Could this night seriously get any better? _Wait, does that mean Blaine is gay? Well, obviously._ Kurt was so confused about everything. But he would think about later. Like Blaine said, he just wanted to enjoy the night.

When Aladdin ended, Kurt got up and switched in The Little Mermaid. He settled back down on Blaine's chest. About halfway through the movie, Kurt looked up at Blaine's face to see that he had fallen asleep. He put his head down on his chest so that his ear was right over Blaine's heart. Movie forgotten, Kurt closed his eyes and focused on the rhythm of Blaine's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat. He slowly drifted off into oblivion.

Kurt woke up not sure of where he was until he felt the warm body beneath him. The previous night flashed in his mind. He was still in shock. He looked up to see Blaine still asleep. This boy was so stunning. Kurt reached up and very gently moved one of Blaine's curls off his forehead. His hair was as soft as he had imagined it would be. He stared at Blaine for a little while longer. Blaine began to shift slightly. That was when Kurt felt Blaine's erection press into his thigh. _Oh dear god_. Kurt lifted himself off Blaine as quickly and quietly as he could without waking him up. That was just too much to deal with at the moment.

He went to his room and grabbed some stuff before making his way to the bathroom for a shower. A half hour later he walked out of the bathroom to see Blaine in the kitchen cooking what smelled like eggs and pancakes.

"Hey. I made you breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

_Stop doing these things to my heart! No, wait, don't._ "Yeah starved. Thank you." Blaine gave him a bright smile.

Kurt's text tone sounded from his room. He went over and picked it up from where it was placed on the desk.

_**On my way, babe.-C**_

Kurt read the text with confusion. _Shit!_ After the events with Blaine, he forgot that he was going out to breakfast with Colin this morning to make up for the cancelation last night. Kurt's heart started to feel heavy and his mind started to race. What was he supposed to do? Blaine obviously had feelings for him. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but they were there. What he did know was that he needed to stop things with Colin. Whether he and Blaine developed into something more or not, he now knew that his feelings for Colin weren't much more than platonic. Colin was a really great guy but he didn't make Kurt feel the way Blaine did.

He would tell Colin this morning at breakfast. Better to get it done sooner than later. He walked back into the kitchen. "I forgot I told Colin I'd go to breakfast this morning." He saw Blaine's face fall with rejection. "But once I'm back we are going to talk. Okay?" He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

Kurt's phoned chimed again with a text from Colin indicating that he was here. Kurt gave Blaine one last smile before rushing out of the apartment and out the building. Colin was standing right outside the door with his usual smile on his face. His smile grew a little when he saw Kurt walking towards him. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Blaine stood at the stove finishing the breakfast that was intended for Kurt. He was amazed about what had happened the previous night. They kissed, cuddled, and fell asleep together. How did that even happen? _Oh right, you couldn't contain yourself! _Blaine smiled at his thought. He didn't even care that things didn't go as planned. Falling asleep with Kurt in his arms was the best feeling ever. Nothing had ever felt so right.

He sat down at the table with his breakfast. He was more than a little jealous that Kurt was with Colin right now instead of him. He didn't know what was going to happen when Kurt got back, but he had to believe that everything was going to work out.

His mind went back to the kiss. He got up from his seat and started dancing around the table. His looked at his phone sitting on the table. He had to tell someone. He needed to share his excitement. And there was only one person he could tell. He picked up the phone and clicked the name from his contact list.

"_Hey little bro_." Cooper said when he picked up the call.

"I kissed him."

"_What?_"

"I kissed him." There was silence on the other end and Blaine had to check to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Cooper?"

"_Hold on, I need to get out of the building_." Blaine was about to ask Cooper what he was talking about when he heard him yell at the top of his lungs. "_Fuck yes_! _Oh my god how was it? Was it amazing? Did you guys do the dirt-_"

"Cooper shut up!" Blaine yelled cutting Cooper off. "It was fucking incredible though."

"_I am so proud of you baby brother! Wait, what happened to my awesome plan?_"

"Yeah, it's a little late for that."

"_But it was perf-_" Blaine could hear someone address Cooper on the other end of the phone. "_Shit, I've got to get back to work. But I'm really happy for you, Blainey._"

"Thanks, Coop. I'll talk to you soon." Blaine hung up the phone and set it back on the table.

He picked up his dish from the table and went into the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher. He didn't know when Kurt would be back, but he wanted to look the best he could for him. He cleaned up the rest of his mess then headed for the shower.

* * *

The ten-minute walk to the restaurant was quiet on Kurt's part. Colin had grabbed his hand when they started walking and Kurt didn't pull away. Colin was talking about something that had happened at work the previous day but Kurt wasn't listening. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say to end things with Colin. They weren't 'officially' together, so that should make it easier. Right?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Colin asked once they were seated.

"What?"

"You've said like five words to me since we left. You're mind is somewhere else. What's going on?"

Kurt figured the best way to do this was just to come out and say it. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Kurt waited for Colin to say something but he didn't so Kurt continued. "I mean, I still want to be friends. You are a really, really great guy, Colin. I'm just not feel-"

"It's Blaine, isn't it?" Colin asked, cutting Kurt off. His tone lacked in emotion.

"How'd you know that?"

"I don't think you mean to, but you actually talk about him a lot. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, I was just hoping for later so that maybe by then I stood a chance."

Kurt gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Colin reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'll be fine, really. But if it's okay with you, I'm going to go. This breakfast would be extremely awkward."

Kurt new he was right but he couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. "Of course. We'll be okay though, right? We can still be friends?"

"Absolutely. I could never let you go completely. I just need a little time."

Kurt nodded and gave him another smile before Colin left the restaurant. Kurt exited shortly after, not wanting to be alone. He stopped by The Coffee Shop to grab some coffee and a muffin before he made his way back to the apartment. Back to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap trying to waste time before Kurt came back. He was scrolling through his new feed on Facebook when he heard a knock on his door. All of a sudden his heart began to race and his palms got sweaty. This is it. He was going to have to tell Kurt everything and hope for the best.

"Come in." Kurt opened the door and stepped inside. Blaine patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kurt, a little hesitantly, walked over and sat beside him. Blaine closed his laptop and set it on the side table. "How was breakfast?"

"Awful. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now, I need you to talk."

Blaine felt a spark of joy when Kurt said 'awful' but then quickly felt bad for being happy. "I guess I should start from the beginning then? It might take a while."

"I have all day."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "My parents are very...conservative. They rely a lot on appearance. Growing up, I was taught what was right and what was wrong. According to them, being gay was very, very wrong. I never understood why, but that's how I was raised so I never questioned it. My best friend from my first high school came out our freshman year. My dad found out and immediately enrolled me into Dalton saying he 'didn't need me around such a disgusting lifestyle.' I didn't realize I was gay until the beginning of junior year. I mean, I kind of had an idea that I was before that, when my friends would always talk about 'hot girls' and checking them out and I never understood the appeal, but I didn't fully accept it until then. Junior year we got a new student, Sebastian Smythe. When I saw him, I finally understood what the other boys meant. He was absolutely gorgeous. He ended up being a pretentious douche, but that's not the point. When I looked at him I would get butterflies in my stomach, and when he would smile at me I just wanted to lean over and kiss him. But I knew I couldn't." Blaine had to stop for a minute. He felt tears come to his eyes.

Kurt seemed to notice the tears because he reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. "It's okay. If you need to stop that's fine."

"No. I need to get this out." Blaine took another deep breath before continuing. "A couple of months after my realization, I had planned to come out to my parents. I couldn't stand not being myself anymore. My parents and I were sitting at the dining room table discussing my future one night. My dad was basically planning it all out for me. I told him what I wanted to do, music, and he freaked. There was so much yelling and my dad said some pretty awful things to me. He actually almost hit me that night." Blaine heard Kurt gasp. He's never told anyone that, not even Cooper. "He stopped himself before he reached me. But if he freaked out that much over me wanting to go into music, how was he going to react to me coming out? So I never did. I never told them. I never told anyone, actually. Not until I told Cooper last week." Blaine felt the tears coming down his face but he didn't care.

"You just came out to Cooper? Wasn't there anyone? Friends?" Kurt asked. He could see the tears in Kurt's eyes as well, but they hadn't fallen.

"Cooper was never around for the longest time and when we finally started getting close I didn't want to ruin it by telling him. I had a couple of friends who were actually gay at Dalton, Jeff and Nick, but I couldn't risk it getting back to my parents. I was actually planning on never coming out. Well, not anytime soon anyway."

"What changed?"

"You." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "When I first saw you, it was like the world got so much brighter. Everything about you made me go weak in the knees. I tried to push it away, which is why I was so awful to you. But seeing you hurt and knowing I was the one who did it, it killed me. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep making myself unhappy if it was going to make you unhappy too. You have the most beautiful smile in the world, Kurt. I was making that smile go away and I hated myself for it. That's why I told Cooper. I was absolutely terrified he was going to hate me. But he didn't. He accepted me, and it felt so good. That's when I decided I wasn't going to hide anymore." Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the tears now coming down his face. His mind immediately assumed he said something wrong. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, it's just...no one has ever said anything like that to me before. I'm so sorry you had go through all that and hide who you are for so long. You didn't deserve that, Blaine. You are a truly wonderful person. Inside and out." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you. That's actually really nice to hear." Blaine sniffed and cleared his throat. "I really, really like you Kurt, and I'd really like to take you out on a date. If you would like to."

"I would love to." Kurt leaned over and put a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before he wrapped his arms around him. Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled against Kurt's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelt like vanilla and coffee. And home.

Everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

After holding each other in silence for a while in Blaine's room, the boys spent the rest of their Saturday lounging around the apartment. They talked a little about their pasts, mostly glee club stories, without bringing up any serious topics. Every once in a while they would exchange small touches and kisses. Blaine had never felt so alive. They fell asleep the same way they had the night before, in each other's arms.

They decided to have their date on Sunday because they started classes on Monday and they weren't sure how busy they'd be. Blaine decided that he was going to use the plan he had to 'woo Kurt' as their date. He woke up extra early to get everything ready. He was making this a surprise for Kurt. Around 11:30 the boys headed out of the building, picnic basket in Blaine's arm and guitar on his back.

"We're going on a musical picnic?" Kurt asked eyeing Blaine.

"No?" Blaine winked at him. He hailed a cab and whispered their destination to the driver making sure Kurt couldn't hear. He slid in next to him in the back.

"Are you going to tell where we are having this musical picnic?"

"Absolutely not."

Fifteen minutes later the cab stopped. Blaine hopped out first and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt accepted and got out after Blaine. Blaine watched as Kurt's face lit up with excitement when he saw where they were.

"You brought me on a musical picnic in Central Park?" Kurt turned to Blaine with a surprised look.

"I did. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect."

Blaine grinned. They walked hand in hand around the park until they found a spot that was satisfactory. Blaine laid down the blanket and both boys settled on it. "Shall we eat?" Kurt nodded. Blaine opened the picnic basket and pulled out two water bottles, a bowl of fruit salad, and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Heart shaped sandwiches? You went all out." Kurt laughed as he picked it up.

"Is it too much?" Blaine asked, slightly nervous.

"Not at all. I find it quite adorable. I'm flattered you'd do all this for me."

_I'd do anything for you._"Good, because we still have dessert later." Blaine said seductively and winked again. Kurt's face flushed and Blaine realized how that must of sounded. "Oh god, no! I didn't mean it like that I swear! I mean, not that I don't want to. Maybe someday when, if, our relationship develops and oh god please shut me up."

Kurt, who had been silently laughing, leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. "Did that work?"

"Like a charm." Blaine sighed. He turned to Kurt and pouted. "But I was going to give you the perfect first date kiss later."

"No one said you couldn't." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered.

He cleared his throat and took a bite of his sandwich. "Tell me about your family."

Kurt seemed a little shocked at the question. "Okay, well let's see. While growing up it was just me and my dad. My mom died when I was really young." Blaine's heart pained a little for Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. "It was obviously really hard on my dad, raising me on his own, but he was wonderful. He would always play dress-up or tea party with me without complaining. When I got to high school, we became more distant. He didn't really understand me. I came out to him when I was fourteen. He told me that he had known since I was three, when I asked for a pair of sensible heels." Both Kurt and Blaine laughed at this. "After that we became closer than ever. But there was still something missing. When he met Carole, my stepmom, I had never seen him so happy. She is so good to him. And me. She treats me like one of her own, and I couldn't be more grateful for her. Finn, my stepbrother, and I had our issues at first. And my little crush on him didn't help. We're close now, though and I know he's always there for me."

"They all sound wonderful. You're really lucky, Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I know." Kurt squeezed back.

Blaine decided it was time to lighten the mood a bit. "So you never told me why you're breakfast with Colin was awful yesterday morning." Blaine knew exactly why it was awful, he just wanted to hear Kurt say it. He smirked when he saw Kurt make a face that said 'you want to play this game?'

"I just told you it was awful to get you talking. It was actually really magical. I think we're going to get married." Kurt put on fake 'dreamy eyes.'

"That is not even a little funny." Blaine pouted again.

Kurt laughed and put his arms around BlaineÕs shoulders. "Enough about Colin. Are you going to play me a song or what?"

Blaine's grin came back and he reached behind him and grabbed his guitar. "I worked really hard on this." He cleared his throat and started singing. "_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad._"

Kurt burst out laughing. "Call Me Maybe? Really?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Sorry I couldn't resist. Okay, now for the real song."

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine take a deep breath. "This song really expresses how I'm feeling." Blaine said. Kurt could tell he was nervous. Blaine looked up at Kurt, gave a small smile and began playing.

_"All I want to do is write a song  
One I haven't ever sung before  
I don't want to sing the same old thing  
It wouldn't mean anything to me._

All I want to do is write a song

_But everything I say just comes out wrong  
I guess I'll just throw my thoughts away  
Maybe pick them up another day._

I just lost control

_I just wanted you to know  
When I'm on my own  
I feel invisible._

And I just lost control

_I just needed you to know,  
When in front of you  
I feel invincible._

I want to write a song that makes you smile

_One that keeps you around for a while  
I wish for small things like losing this feeling  
I've seen this coming, I've seen you leaving._

I just lost control

_I just wanted you to know  
When I'm on my own  
I feel invisible._

And I just lost control

_I just needed you to know  
When in front of you  
I feel invincible._

I know I've said and done some things

_That've made you feel a little empty  
I've got a whole lot to learn  
Every bridge I see I seem to burn._

So, all I've got to do is sing a song

_Tell a little truth to everyone  
Sick of saying sorry when I'm not  
But after a little love that's  
That's all I've  
That's all I've got._

I just lost control

_I just wanted you to know  
When I'm on my own  
I feel invisible._

And I just lost control

_I just needed you to know  
When in front of you  
I feel invincible, invincible."_

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears. Blaine sang with so much passion and emotion, Kurt wanted to hold him and never let go. "That was incredible, Blaine."

"I meant every word." Blaine's eyes were also brimming with tears. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "I really want to kiss you right now." Blaine whispered.

"Okay." Kurt breathed out, barely audible. Blaine pulled back slightly and crashed his lips with Kurt's in a passionate kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's tears on his cheek. Kurt pulled away and wiped them away with his thumb.

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, Blaine's hazel eyes burning into his. "You're so beautiful." Blaine said after what felt like hours. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but the way you make me feel, I feel like I've been looking for you forever. You've made me feel more alive than I have ever felt before." Kurt's heart started racing and his stomach felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around. "So, Kurt, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt's smile became so wide that his cheeks hurt. "Yes, absolutely." He laughed and pulled Blaine into another kiss.

* * *

Blaine had never been so happy. He felt like his life was finally coming together. He was living in New York, pursuing his dream, and had a beautiful boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Kurt's my boyfriend_. He still got giddy when he thought of Kurt.

His first day of classes went really well. Of course all they did was go over the syllabus, but every class seemed enjoyable.

He walked back to the apartment once he was done for the day. He opened the door and saw Kurt sprawled out on the couch reading the latest Vogue. "Hey babe." Blaine walked to the couch and leaned down to give Kurt a kiss.

"Mm hi. How was your first day?"

"It was really good, actually. How was yours?"

"It was okay, I guess." Blaine could see that Kurt was distressed about something.

He dropped his bag, tapped Kurt on the shoulder to tell him to lift his head up, and sat down. He laid Kurt's head on his lap. "What's wrong?" Blaine started running his hands through Kurt's perfect hair.

"It's nothing. I'm just being dumb. Don't worry about it."

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt turned his head so his eyes met Blaine's. "Nothing you do dumb. Now, tell Blainey bear what's wrong."

"Blainey bear?" Blaine gave Kurt a sten look that said 'tell me.' "Fine. I'm just not sure anymore."

"Not sure about what?" Blaine got nervous. _Please don't be about us_.

Kurt obviously saw Blaine's anxiety. "Don't worry. Not about you and me. That I am one hundred percent sure about." He lifted his head and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine got giddy again. "I'm not sure about this journalism thing. Yeah I would like to do it, but none of the classes felt intersting to me. i know it was only my first day, and things will most likely get better, but I just... I don't think it's really where my heart's at."

"Well, where is your heart at?"

"Theatre. Musical theatre. All I could think about today was how much fun it would be to be learning about acting techniques and improving my voice, not that it needs it. But honestly, how realistic is that? There is no way I'd be good enough out here."

It pained Blaine to hear how Kurt felt so little about himself. "Kurt stop. You can do anything you put your mind to. And you are more than good enough. You are absolutely incredible and I have no doubt that you can make it. I know it."

"Thank you, baby." _Baby._"But I can't change my major now."

"You may not be able to change classes, but that doesn't mean you can't next semester. Don't hold yourself back, Kurt. This is your life. Make your dreams come true."

"How are you so perfect?"

Blaine scoffed. "I am very certain I am far from perfect."

Kurt reached up and put his hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine's face tingled as he leaned into Kurt's touch. "You are to me."

Blaine was sure he was falling in love.

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his desk reading one of his textbooks when his phone rang. He picked up the phone and smiled.

"Hey dad."

_"Hey bud! How's Big Apple treatin' ya?" _

"Excellent! How are things at home?"

_"You know, pretty much that same. Carole says 'hi'."_

"Well tell her I say 'hi' back." Kurt thought back to his conversation with Blaine. He wanted his dad opinion, too. "Hey, dad, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you abo-"

_"Are you and Blaine together?"  
_  
"What? No. I mean, yes we are but that's not-"

_"I KNEW IT!"_

"Dad."

_"From the second I saw the kid look at you, I knew it. I would have thought that maybe you would have waited a little while but if he makes you happy then I'm happy. He does make you happy right?"_

Kurt smiled. "Extremely."

_"Good. Make sure he treats you right. I'm happy for you, Kurt. Now I've gotta get back to the shop but I'll talk to you soon. Love you, kid."_

Kurt sighed. He'd just have to tell his dad later. "Love you too, dad."

Later that week, Kurt was sitting in his Investigating Journalism class. He was trying really hard to pay attention, but Blaine kept texting him.

_Baby, I think I have a problem.-B_

_**I thought you were doing homework?-K**_

_This is serious! Beethoven can wait.-B_

_**Class, Blaine. Stop distracting me!-K**_

_I'm making a pouty face at you right now.-B_

_**I really like your pouty face.-K**_

_I really like your face.-B_

Kurt snickered, a little louder than he meant. "Mr. Hummel? Is there something funny?"

Kurt looked up to see the professor giving him an unamused look. "Uh no, ma'am. Sorry." The professor gave him a lingering look then turned and started talking again.

**_You and your adorable dorkiness just got me in trouble. :(-K_**

_I'm not sorry. ;)-B_

Kurt looked at the clock. Only five minutes left. Blaine could wait until he got home. He put his phone away and stared aimlessly at the clock. Five minutes later he was packing up his things. "That must have been embarrassing." Kurt turned around quickly to see a boy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said giving the boy his bitch face.

The boy laughed. "I'm just saying, first week of class and already making an impression. And not a very good one." He winked.

Kurt gave the boy a blank stare. "Okay, well I'm leaving now."

Kurt began walking away when the boy spoke again. "See you in class, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt kept walking but turned his head to see the boy checking out his ass.

The boy looked back up at Kurt and smiled. "By the way, the name's Sebastian."

* * *

_The song used is A Little Bit of Truth by You Me At Six._


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was bored. Being at the house without Kurt just made it feel dull and empty. Homework long forgotten, Blaine thought he would surprise Kurt with dinner. Of course all he could really cook without it becoming inedible was pasta. Or cereal. He thought it would be best to go with the former.

He was putting the salad and garlic bread on the table when Kurt walked in. "Mmm something smells good."

Blaine smiled. "I made you dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"You? You made dinner? Is it safe?" Kurt joked. Blaine pouted. "I'm just kidding, sweetie. Thank you." Kurt laughed. "Also, that pout got me in trouble today! Don't think I've forgiven you!" He walked over and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry about that. Not really though." He turned and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips. He pulled the out one of the chairs and waited for Kurt to sit before going around the table and sitting in the opposite chair. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine. Nothing special. Until now, of course." Kurt gave Blaine a bright smile. "Except some guy from class was hitting on me." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Should I be concerned?" Blaine said, seriously somewhat concerned. Kurt was his first boyfriend. He still had some insecurity.

"Absolutely not. He looked like a meerkat. You are so much hotter."

"I'm glad my looks keep you around." Blaine joked, winking.

They talked about their days and ate Blaine's, surprisingly delicious, dinner. Once they were finished, they headed over to the couch to watch a movie and cuddle. They settled on watching The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy had barely got out of Kansas before Blaine was on top of Kurt, attaching their lips together.

"Remember earlier, I said I had a problem?" Blaine asked in between kisses. Kurt made a humming sound telling him to go on. "I'm fucking addicted to your kisses." Blaine reattached their mouths. He stuck out his tongue and traced Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. Kurt granted and moaned as he sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

Kurt moaned again and reached up to lace his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulled lightly. Blaine could feel the blood rushing south, his erection growing fast. He shifted slightly when it become too uncomfortable, straining against his jeans. As he moved, he felt Kurt's equally hard erection on his leg. Without thinking, he snapped his hips forward and thrust them against Kurt's. Both boys moaned loudly before Kurt stopped and stood up abruptly. Blaine knew he went too far.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, no it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm just-I'm not ready for...that." Kurt said without looking at Blaine. Blaine could tell he was embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not ready either. I just got caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking." Kurt still wouldn't look at Blaine. Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Baby, please don't be embarrassed. It was my fault and I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt twisted out of Blaine's grip. He gave Blaine a small smile. "It's fine." He said once more before he turned around, walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Blaine sat down on the couch. He felt bad for putting Kurt in that position but he also felt a little rejected, which made him feel worse. Of course Kurt wasn't ready. He wasn't ready either. It was just one of those urges he couldn't control.

_Blaine, what the fuck is wrong with you? You literally just got together. Don't screw this up, if you haven't already_. "Fuck!" Blaine shouted and stormed into his bedroom.

* * *

Kurt felt awful for walking away from Blaine, but he didn't know what else to do. He felt so embarrassed. Blaine probably thought he was some pathetic prude. _That's not true and you know it, Blaine would never think about you like that._

Kurt heard Blaine yell and slam his door. He curled into himself on his bed. Blaine probably hated him now. He was going to break up with him and fine someone better, someone who wouldn't overreact over stupid things. _Stop Kurt! Just go talk to him._

Kurt knew he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. All he needed to do was go see Blaine and tell him he was sorry and that everything was okay. But he couldn't do that now, not after how he reacted.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when his phone rang. He didn't even look to see who it was.

"Hello?" Kurt said, eyes still closed.

_"Kurt! How's New York? Is it positively amazing? I mean, it's probably pretty dull since I'm not there with you."_ Rachel's voice rang out of the earpiece.

Rachel had planned to go to New York with Kurt. They were going to get an apartment, go to NYADA, and become stars. Only neither of them got into NYADA. Kurt had planned for that and applied to multiple schools. Rachel, on the other hand, had not. So she was stuck in Ohio for now.

"Rachel." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her. "New York is wonderful. I do miss you, though."

_"I miss you, too. I'm saving up all my money so I can get out there as soon as possible. The Lima Bean doesn't pay much though, so it might be a while. I keep insisting that I do performances during the busy hours, I know my voice will increase business, but they keep turning me down._" Kurt let Rachel ramble on about her 'immaculate talents and how they could benefit the world'. Conversations with Rachel were always like this. He started to zone out until he heard Rachel say a certain someone's name. _"So tell me about this Blaine."_

"What?" Kurt didn't tell Rachel about Blaine and she wasn't speaking to Finn so she couldn't have found out from him.  
_  
"I said tell me about Blaine! That is your roommates name, right?"_

Kurt sighed in relief. He didn't want Rachel to know about his relationship with Blaine. Not yet. Not until Blaine was ready to come out. "Oh yeah. He's nice."

_"What's his last name?"_

"Uh Anderson. Why?"

Rachel didn't answer for a minute. _"Ooh he's attractive! And he plays guitar! I wonder if he can sing. Wait! There are pictures of him here with the Warblers! That glee club we beat a couple years ago!"_

"Rachel, are creeping his Facebook?"  
_  
"You know, I'd bet we'd be perfect for each other. Oh but it says he's in a relationship. Has he mentioned any girlfriend to you? Have you met her?"_

Kurt stopped listening after 'relationship'. Blaine put he was in a relationship on Facebook? Kurt quickly opened his laptop and went to his Facebook. Sure enough there it was.

Blaine Anderson is in a relationship.  
4 hours ago.  
13 people like this.

Kurt wasn't sure why this made him so happy. It was just Facebook after all. But it did. Nobody knew he was gay. This must have been a big step for him, even if it didn't say that it was Kurt he was in a relationship with. People were going to ask questions Blaine about his significant other. Blaine had to know that, yet he still put it on there.

Four hours ago. That was while he was at school, before their embarrassing moment a little while ago. Kurt really needed to go see Blaine.

_"Kurt! Are you listening to me?"_ Rachel yelled.

"Sorry Rach, I have to go. I'll call you later." Kurt hung up the phone before Rachel could say anything else. He closed his laptop and left his room. Once he was in front of Blaine's door, he knocked lightly.

"Yeah?" Kurt heard Blaine say from the other side of the door. He opened it slowly and peeked his head inside.

Blaine was on his bed with his glasses on and doing what Kurt assumed was homework. "Can I come in?" He asked in quiet tone.

"Of course." Blaine sat up a little. Kurt walked over to the bed and quickly hopped on and curled himself into Blaine. He felt Blaine take a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Please don't be sorry. I know you didn't. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Like I said earlier, you have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "I know we're not ready, and I would never, ever push you to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Okay." They were quite for a couple of minutes when Kurt spoke again. "So Facebook tells me you're in a relationship now."

Kurt felt Blaine's chest vibrate as he laughed. "Well Facebook does not lie."

"Is that safe to do though? People are going to ask you about this person."

"I know. I may not be ready to tell people about me, Kurt but I'm not going to hide you either." Blaine laughed. "That doesn't really make any sense when I say it out loud. I'm not going to deny I'm with someone. Someone amazing, beautiful, and perfect." Kurt felt those damn butterflies again. "I may not give them specifics, yet. But I won't deny you. Ever."

Kurt lifted his head and gave Blaine kiss. It was too soon to say it out loud, but in that moment, he knew he had fallen in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

The next day the boys decided to go to The Coffee Shop for a coffee date/study session. They had been there for an hour doing homework and having the occasional small conversation. Blaine, once again bored with doing homework, decided to check his Facebook for a minute.

He logged on to see a few notifications, one message and one friend request. He checked the notifications first. Nothing important, just 'likes' on his status and old Warbler friends posting on his wall. He'd answer them later. Next he checked the friend request. Rachel Berry? He had no idea who she was, so he ignored it for now and went to the message, which also happened to be from Rachel Berry.

_Blaine Warbler!_

My name is Rachel Berry. I was the very talented lead soloist for the New Directions the year we beat The Warblers at Regional's. I'm sure you remember us. How could you not? Anyway, as you being Kurt's roommate, and I being Kurt's best friend, I thought it would be polite to introduce myself. Maybe one day when I come to New York we could use our talent and make something magical. I'm sure I will talk to you soon. __

Rachel Barbra Berry

Blaine stared at the screen for a while. "Uh Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Rachel Berry and why does she want to make something magical with me?"

Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. "What are you talking about?" Blaine pushed his laptop over to Kurt so he could see Rachel's message. Blaine watched as his eyes read over the words. "Oh god. Please ignore her. She's crazy."

Blaine laughed. "She said she was your best friend."

"Well, yeah she is. But that doesn't make her any less insane. Do not respond to her. Yesterday she was talking about breaking you and your significant other up so that maybe she had a chance."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look. "You didn't tell her that that significant other was you?"

"Of course not. Rachel has the biggest mouth in the world. She'd probably post it all over Facebook. I don't want to risk something getting out to someone when you're not ready."

Blaine looked at Kurt with adoration. "Thank you, Kurt. I will come out. Sometime soon, I promise."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Only when you're ready Blaine. Anyway, Rachel's crazy and you should just ignore her."

Blaine laughed again. "Has she always been this conceited?"

"Yep. Ever since I've known her. I actually couldn't stand her for the longest time. We became close junior year. I still ask myself why I let that happen."

Blaine was about to respond when he heard a voice behind him. "Well if it isn't Mr. Hummel." Blaine froze. He knew that voice. He knew that voice way too well.

"Sebastian." Kurt said in a bitter tone. _Please no. Please, please, please no._ Blaine didn't dare turn around.

"Fancy seeing you here. Getting into more trouble? Wait is that-" Sebastian walked to the other side of the table. "Holy shit. Blaine Anderson."

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked looking between Blaine and Sebastian.

_This is NOT happening._ "Sebastian. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to OSU." Blaine said looking up towards Sebastian but avoided making eye contact.

"I decided I wanted a change from Ohio. To answer your question, Hummel, Blaine and I went to high school together."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was hoping Kurt didn't remember him telling him that Sebastian was the reason he realized he was gay. How could he not remember that? Kurt's face changed from confused to shocked. He remembered.

"How do you know Kurt?" Blaine asked Sebastian not being able to look at Kurt anymore.

"So that's your name. Damn, I really liked thinking of you as just 'Mr. Hummel'. We have a journalism class together. He was being very naughty." Sebastian winked. That's when Blaine remembered Kurt talking about the guy who hit on him in class. Blaine almost threw up in his mouth. Of course it was Sebastian. "Wow, Blaine Anderson. I never thought I'd see you again. I have to run but let's keep in touch." He grabbed a napkin and a pen off the table and wrote down his number. "See you in class, Mr. Hummel."

Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt watched Sebastian leave the coffee shop. "So meerkat was the dream boat that made my boyfriend realize he was gay. Maybe I should thank him." Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was angry or not. He really hoped not. 'Kurt, I swear to you that Sebastian never meant anything to me and everything I feel for you is so much more-"

Blaine stopped when he heard Kurt laughing. "Babe stop. I'm not upset." Blaine relaxed. "I find it quite funny, actually. I saw your face when he was here. Obviously you didn't want to see him. I do remember you saying something about him being a 'pretentious douche'. I couldn't agree with you more."

Blaine laughed now. "Yeah. He was pretty much the school sleaze ball. And he was always trying to take my solos. It doesn't really surprise me that he hit on you, though. You are pretty sexy."

Blaine leaned over the table and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Neither boy noticed the foreign phone that was left on the table or Sebastian walking back in to the coffee shop and witnessing everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt arrived to class early. He wasn't getting much homework done at home because Blaine was very distracting, so the only way he could get it done was by not being at home or with Blaine at all. He pulled out his laptop and continued typing his essay.

"Hello Hummel." Kurt heard his name coming from a familiar and unwelcomed voice.

"What, Sebastian?" He said without turning around.

"What? No 'Hello Sebastian, how are you?'"

"No. What?" Kurt said bitterly.

"So how do you know Blaine?"

"He's my roommate."

"Roommate and boyfriend. That must be convenient." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt froze. "Wh-what are you talking about? Blaine's not my-"

"Save it, Hummel. I saw you two sucking face the other day. Funny thing is, Blaine never mentioned he was gay. Actually, he always claimed he wasn't. Never took me up on any of my offers. I wonder if any of the other Warbler's knew. Maybe I should ask them." Sebastian had his stupid smirk on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sebastian stop. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, I figured that. His asshole daddy probably wouldn't be too happy to find out that his son likes cock."

"So what? Are you going to tell him?" Kurt tried to hide his nerves. Sebastian definitely seemed like the kind of guy who like to hurt people. Kurt didn't want that for Blaine.

"Go on a date with me."

Well Kurt was definitely not expecting that. "What?"

"Go out with me."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Weren't we just having a conversation about my _boyfriend_?"

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, your boyfriend who's keeping you a secret. Sounds like a winner to me." Kurt rolled his eyes again. "You are way too hot to keep hidden. And, hey, I'm hot too."

Kurt snorted. "Wow, such a charmer. It's not going to happen Sebastian. Now, please leave."

Sebastian walked over and put his face next to Kurt's. "I always get what I want Hummel, and I want you." He whispered into Kurt's ear. Sebastian walked over to his seat and sat down. "Say hi to Blaine for me." Sebastian winked.

Kurt didn't notice the class fill with students. He wasn't listening when the teacher began her lecture. He knew what people like Sebastian did. He knew what Sebastian was going to do. Blackmail.

* * *

Blaine was sitting at his desk on Skype with Wes. He hadn't talked to him since he left Ohio and he really missed his best friend. Wes ended up going to Penn State to study pre-law and he was just as busy as Blaine was.

"So how are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Blaine said.

Wes laughed. "I know, man. It's crazy how it's only been like a month since we saw each other but it feels so much longer. But I'm good. Classes are good. Keeping busy. What about you?"

"I'm excellent. School is going great. I'm really enjoying the classes. I definitely miss the Warblers though."

"Yeah dude me too. During Christmas we need to make sure to get all the guys together again." Wes said enthusiastically.

Blaine laughed. "I'm totally down, but you're just going through gavel withdrawal."

"Am not!" Wes rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe a little. That gavel was like one of my best friends." Blaine burst out laughing. "Oh come on! You had a special relationship with that damn couch!"

"It was fun to jump on!" Both boys were laughing. "Oh man, those were some good times." Blaine said once they calmed down

"They sure were. So I see you've met someone." Wes said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt. "Aw look at you! You're totally smitten with this girl!"

Blaine felt his face flush. "Uh yeah, I guess I am."

Wes didn't notice the color on Blaine's face. "I'm happy for you! It's about time you found someone! What's her name?"

Blaine's mind went blank. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't tell Wes. Not yet. He had no idea how long he sat there with his mouth open. It was probably only a couple seconds but it felt like hours. Blaine heard the front door open and Kurt call out his name.

"Sorry Wes, but I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Promise." He waved and quickly hung up the call. He slowly relaxed. He closed his laptop and headed into the living room. Kurt had his back to him and was setting his stuff down on the table. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist and set his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey."

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's next. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Hi."

Blaine smiled and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "How was class?"

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled away. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "We have a problem." Blaine tensed. He sat down next to Kurt, grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Sebastian saw us kiss at the coffee shop the other day."

Blaine's heart felt like it fell out of his chest into his stomach. "What?"

Kurt turned and cupped Blaine's face with his hands. "Blaine I am so sorry. I don't know if he's going to do anyth-"

"What did he say to you?" Blaine asked.

"He, um, he said that he saw us and that you always said you weren't gay and that your dad is an ass and then he asked me out and I told him no and he said I shouldn't be hidden and he always gets what he wants and he wants me. Oh and he said hi." Kurt rambled quickly in one breath.

Blaine felt sick to his stomach. Sebastian was right. He was an asshole, but he was right. "He's right."

"What?"

Blaine stood up and started pacing around the couch. "I shouldn't keep you hidden, Kurt. What kind of boyfriend does that? I should be screaming from the rooftops about how perfect you are and here I am keeping you hidden like fucking Rapunzel."

"Blaine I don't care if people know or not. I'm just happy to be with you." Kurt said.

"I can't let Sebastian do this. He'll either blackmail me or out me. I know him. He'll do it. He loves getting a laugh from pushing other people down. If everyone is going to find out, it can't be because of him. I have to do this right." Blaine said, still freaking out.

"We'll get through this. It'll be fine." Kurt said softly. He grabbed Blaine's arm to stop his pacing.

Blaine looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. His boyfriend was so beautiful. He was so goddamn lucky and yet he was treating Kurt like shit. That was all going to stop though. He kneeled down and gave Kurt a tender kiss. He got up and went to his room to grab his phone and quickly sent a text.

_Hey can you Skype again? There's someone I want you to meet. -B_

The reply came only a minute later.

_**I get to meet the lucky lady? Sweet! Yeah, man. Whenever you're ready. -W**_

He grabbed his laptop and headed back into the living room. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine walk into his room. He had no idea what just happened or if Blaine was angry or not. A couple minutes later Blaine came out of his room carrying his computer. He sat down on the couch next to Kurt and opened his laptop. Neither of them said anything. Kurt didn't know what to say.

Kurt watched as Blaine opened Skype and hit the call button next to the name 'Wes'. He rememberd Blaine telling him about his best friend. "Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't answer Kurt's question, and a second later Wes had answered. "Hey man sorry for hanging up so quickly earlier." Blaine said.

Kurt wasn't in the shot but he could see Wes. "No big deal bro. Now where's this lovely lady?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he turned to Blaine. He wanted him to meet Wes? What? Blaine grabbed his hand but didn't look at him. "Yeah one second. I just want to say that I'm sorry in advance." He turned to Kurt. His eyes looked so nervous. He squeezed Blaine's hand and mouthed 'are you sure?' Blaine nodded and turned back to the computer screen. "Okay, please be nice."

"Blaine? Sorry for what? And I'm always nice!" Wes snapped back playfully.

Blaine scooted over a little and pushed the laptop back until Kurt was in the shot. "Wes, this is Kurt. My boyfriend."

Wes' eyes went back as he looked from Blaine to Kurt then back to Blaine. "Oh uh...um...h-hi."

Kurt was proud of Blaine but he felt incredibly awkward. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Wes just stared at both of them, eyes still wide. "I'll, um, I'll just give you guys a minute."

He started to stand up to give Blaine some privacy, but Blaine didn't let go of his hand. "No, stay. Please." Blaine pleaded. Kurt could tell he was still terrified of Wes' reaction. Kurt just nodded and sat back down. Blaine turned back towards the laptop. "Wes, please say something."

"Well I did not expect that." Wes sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. When he looked back up, he looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me, Blaine? You know I would have supported you."

"I'm so sorry. But I couldn't. I just...I just couldn't. You've met my parents. You know how they are. I couldn't take a chance and have them find out." Blaine replied. Kurt could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't have told anyone if you didn't want me to. I always thought I was someone you could talk to, Blaine. You're my bro." Wes said. His tone was laced with sadness.

"I know Wes and I am really sorry. I wish I could change how I handled this but I can't. I was a coward. But I'm ready to be honest now."

Wes took another deep breath. He turned to look at Kurt and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Kurt. I can tell you make my boy here really happy."

Kurt laughed and scooted closer to Blaine. Blaine let go of his hand and put his arm around Kurt's back. "Thanks. He makes me just as happy." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

"Awww look at little Blainey's heart eyes." Wes said in a tone you would use to speak to a baby.

Blaine groaned and ducked his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Shut up Wes. Don't embarrass me!" They boys spent the next 10 minutes chatting, Wes asking Kurt a bunch of questions to make sure he was 'good enough for his main Warbler'. Luckily, he seemed to pass the test. "Well we should probably let you get back to your life. But, thanks Wes. And I am really sorry."

"I know. It's cool. I can't imagine what you've been going through. But next time when you're dealing with something, especially something this big, tell me. I want to help you, Blaine. I'm here for you." Wes said sincerely. "I'll talk to you soon. Be good to my man, Kurt. Don't break his heart."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I don't plan on it." The boys said their final goodbyes and Blaine hung up the call. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. Kurt snuggled up against his chest. "I'm really proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine lifted his head and looked down at Kurt. His eyes were tearing up again. "Thank you. I want you to be." He leaned down and gave Kurt a long, loving kiss. "But I'm not done yet. Go get your computer."

Kurt gave him a questioning look for a moment then went to his room and grabbed his laptop before making his way back to Blaine. "What am I doing?"

"Get on Facebook." Kurt did as he was told. "Okay, wait a minute." Blaine said.

Kurt waited, confused as to what Blaine was doing. A few minutes later, a notification popped up. Kurt clicked on the notification, read it then turned back to Blaine with a shocked expression. "Are you sure? Like totally completely sure?"

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "100% sure." Kurt nodded and turned back to the notification. After stalling for a couple seconds, he hovered over the 'Confirm' button and clicked.

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.  
Just now.

"Done." Kurt said turning back to Blaine. Blaine grinned at Kurt, and Kurt grinned back. Blaine's smile did crazy things to him. Kurt closed his laptop and moved back against Blaine. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that, but thank you."

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "Yes I did. I wasn't being fair to you. You deserve the world, Kurt. And I want to be the one to give it to you."

Kurt felt his eyes sting a little. How did he end up with someone so perfect? He leaned up and gave Blaine another kiss. Suddenly, both their phones started ringing. Kurt got up and grabbed his. "It's just Rachel. I'll talk to her later." He hit ignore and threw his phone on the table. He turned to look at Blaine who was staring at his own phone, which was still ringing.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt. The anxiety was back in his eyes. "It's my dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's head was spinning. He was watching his phone ring in his shaking hands. The name 'Father' flashing across the screen. The ringing stopped then started up again a moment later.

"Blaine, you need to answer it. He's just going to keep calling." Kurt said next to him in a gentle tone.

Blaine knew he was right. He needed to face this. His free hand found Kurt's and he clenched tightly while his other hand hit the answer button. He took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Blaine." Hearing his father's stern tone come out of the speaker made him shake harder.

"Hi dad."

"What do you think you're doing?" Typical Michael Anderson, getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blaine. I get a call from your Aunt Tracy saying Carly saw on that damn social media site that you're now in a relationship, with a boy. That's a sick joke and not even a little funny." Blaine could tell his dad was trying to keep his temper. "Everyone is going to think I have a fag for a son." His dad spat.

Those words made Blaine snap. He was so sick of his father and his stupid reputation. "What if you do?" He said with gritted teeth. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a fucking joke dad."

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! And it better be a goddamn joke because I will not accept this, Blaine!" His dad was now yelling.

"I don't give a shit if you accept it! I can't change who I am! I've been hiding this from you for way too long and I'm tired." Blaine's voice slightly rose.

"You are not gay, Blaine."

"Yes I am! I am gay and I've found a boy who I love and adore and there is nothing you can do change that!" Blaine yelled.

"You're disgusting, Blaine. And if you choose to be a fag, I refuse to call you my son." His dad said and hung up the phone.

Blaine barely heard what his dad had said. He realized he had just told his dad he loved Kurt. He did love Kurt. He's known it for a while. But he hadn't told Kurt yet.

He turned his head to look at Kurt. He was staring at Blaine with his eyes wide and mouth open. "Did you mean it?" He asked, barely a whisper, his eyes not leaving Blaine's.

"Yes." Blaine said without hesitation. Kurt just sat still. Blaine was afraid he had said it too soon and now Kurt was going to run away screaming. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell him in the first place.

Blaine was about to apologize when Kurt suddenly jumped in his lap and attacked his lips with his own. "I love you." Kurt said against Blaine's lip.

Blaine grinned. "I love you. So much." He could feel tears coming down Kurt's face and he realized he was crying as well. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Blaine pulled back a little to look into Kurt's eyes. How did he get so lucky? This beautiful man had become his entire world and he wanted to show Kurt just how much he loved him. "I want to make love to you."

* * *

Kurt's eyes went wide again. "Wh-what?"

"Only if you want to! I told you before that I wouldn't push you and I won't. I just want feel you close and show you how much I love you. But we don't have to!" Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt just stared at Blaine. He still couldn't believe that Blaine had said he loved him. This angel loved him. But was he ready for this? Kurt had never been with anyone like that. Blaine and him hadn't even done anything more than some intense making out. He was terrified. But as he stared at Blaine some more, he knew this is what he wanted. He wanted to make love to this special man. "Yes."

Blaine's eyes lit up a little. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I just...I've never done this before and I don't know what I'm doing." Kurt admitted shyly.

"Me either, but we'll figure it out. Together." Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, Blaine." Damn, it felt so good to say that out loud. Kurt pulled Blaine into another passionate kiss before grabbing his arm and rushing them into his bedroom.

Kurt lay down on his bed and pulled Blaine on top of him. They started kissing again, starting out sweet and passionate but slowly turning hungry. Kurt snaked his hand up Blaine's shirt and started rubbing against his boyfriend's chest. He pulled his hand out enough to grab the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it over his head. He ran his hands down Blaine's gorgeous chest. _Holy fuck abs. _

Blaine swiftly pulled Kurt's shirt off as well. Blaine hovered above him and just stared and Kurt's naked torso. It made Kurt feel extremely self-conscious. Blaine laid his bare chest against Kurt's and latched onto Kurt's neck. He was sucking on the sensitive spot right below his jaw line. He felt Blaine's hand trace down his torso, going lower and lower. He felt his hand lightly ghost over his already hard erection. He moaned and bucked his hips up to try and gain more friction. Blaine's hand went higher and undid the button and zipper on Kurt's jeans. He put his thumbs under the waistband and carefully pulled them down, Kurt lifting his hips to help the process.

Once Kurt's jeans hit the ground Blaine's thumbs were back in the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs. He started kissing up Kurt's thighs slowly inching his underwear down. He stopped briefly to look up at Kurt. Kurt just looked back down at Blaine and nodded. Blaine started kissing his thigh again and swiftly pulled off Kurt's underwear. A rush of cold air hit him as his cock sprung free, flushed and leaking slightly with pre-come.

He looked up at Blaine, now standing and just staring at Kurt's naked body. "You are so beautiful, Kurt." Blaine said before he leaned down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt felt his cock brush Blaine's hard member that was still trapped in his jeans. Kurt unbuttoned them and Blaine yanked them off quickly, along with his boxers. Now it was Kurt's turn to stare at Blaine. And man, he could spend hours just staring at him.

He remembered what they were doing and pulled Blaine back on top of him, attaching their lips together. He bucked up his hips again, this time his cock making contact with Blaine's equally hard one. They both moaned into each other's mouths.

After a few more minutes of intense kissing and grinding, Kurt felt like he was going to explode. He needed more. He needed Blaine. "Bl-Blaine...Please."

Blaine seemed to understand what Kurt was trying to say, which Kurt was thankful for. "Lube?" Blaine asked. Kurt reached over to the side table and pulled the bottle of lube and condoms out of the drawer and handed them to Blaine. Blaine set the box of condoms next to him on the bed. He opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. "If you need me to stop, just say so." Kurt nodded and leaned up to kiss Blaine again.  
Kurt felt Blaine bring his hand down between his legs. Blaine's slick finger circled around his hole a couple time before gently pushing in past the first ring of muscle. Kurt hissed at the sudden intrusion. Blaine stopped moving and muttered 'sorry' against Kurt's lips before pushing in some more, slowly stretching Kurt.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine had three fingers inside of him and was thrusting his hand in and out with ease. Kurt pushed himself down on Blaine's fingers, but it wasn't enough. "I need you. In me. Now." He got out between breaths.

"Fuck." Blaine muttered as removed his hand, Kurt suddenly feeling very empty, and picked up the box of the condoms, pulling one out. He ripped it open with his teeth and started rolling the condom on his member. "You ready, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yes-fuck-please Blaine." Kurt begged. He was so hard it hurt. He needed release soon. He felt the tip of Blaine's cock line up with his hole. He took a deep breath and nodded for Blaine to continue. Slowly, Blaine started to push in. A sharp burning pain shot through Kurt's body. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming. This was definitely not fingers.

Blaine kept pushing slowly until he was buried all the way in. "Are you okay?" he asked, breathless.

"Ye-yeah. Just don't move yet." Kurt responded. The pain was still there but all Kurt tried to focus on was the pleasure of feeling so _full_. "Okay. You can move. Ju-just go slowly." Kurt said after a couple moments.

Blaine pulled out until only the head of his cock was buried in Kurt. He slowly pushed back in and repeated his movements. "God, Kurt, baby you feel so good. So _right_."

"Fuck! Go-go fast-ter." Blaine picked up his speed and was now thrusting in and out at a faster pace. Both boys were moaning and breathing heavy as sweat dripped down their bodies. All of the sudden, on one of Blaine's thrusts, Kurt felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure vibrate through his body. "YES OH GOD RIGHT THERE."

Blaine started pounding in harder and faster, hitting Kurt's prostate almost every time. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and starting pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. "Shit, babe. I'm gonna come."

Kurt felt Blaine's tense after another thrust, then he jerked and was moaning Kurt's name as he was coming into the condom, thrusting slowly. That sent Kurt over the edge and he was coming hard, white spurts all over his chest and Blaine's hand.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, both boys were panting heavily. Kurt pulled Blaine's face up to his and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He whispered, suddenly feeling super exhausted.

"I love you." Blaine reached over to the tissues on Kurt's desk and wiped them both clean before climbing back into the bed and snuggling up to Kurt. "How do you feel?" Blaine said as he moved some of Kurt's sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Absolutely perfect." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. He curled up into Blaine's side and laid his head on his chest. A minute later he was fast asleep, feeling blissful and safe in the arms of the man he loved.

* * *

Blaine woke up feeling greater than he could ever remember feeling. He felt the weight of a body half on top of him and he automatically smiled, remembering the incredible events that had occurred the day before. He started running his feelings through Kurt's hair. He felt Kurt start to stir and Blaine's smile grew.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head.

"Mmm." Kurt groaned in response. Blaine laughed and started running his fingers through Kurt's hair again. "What time is it?" Kurt said in a sleepy voice.

Blaine smiled at his adorable boyfriend. He looked over at the alarm clock on Kurt's side table. "9:45. What do you want to do today?"

"You." Kurt said without any hesitation. Blaine started laughing and could feel the smile form on Kurt's face, still partly pressed against his chest.

"I love you."

Kurt lifted his head and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I love you, too." He leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. He settled back down on Blaine's chest. "What happened with your dad?"

Blaine tensed. After all the amazing things that occurred, he forgot what his dad had said to him. "Oh. Um-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kurt said, but Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No. Hey. Of coarse I want to tell you. It's just...hard." Blaine whispered the last word.

Kurt moved so he was directly next to Blaine, looking in his eyes. "I know."

"He said I was disgusting. And I think he said he wants to disown me." Blaine felt the pressure in his eyes as the tears started to form. "Why can't he just be happy for me?" He whispered. "Why can't he just love me?" How could someone be so heartless to his own son? Blaine knew that his dad wouldn't be happy, but he would be lying if he said a part of him hoped his dad would understand.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek. "I don't know, Blaine. I am so, so sorry. I love you. You're so amazing and incredible and the greatest guy I know. If your dad can't see that, then it's his loss."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words. "How the hell did I get so lucky to find you?"

Kurt laughed. "I ask myself that question everyday." He leaned in to give Blaine another long and gentle kiss.

_Please don't ever leave me._ Blaine thought.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Kurt whispered.

Blaine laughed. "I didn't realize I said that out loud." He went back in for another, more passionate kiss. He was about to pull Kurt on top of him when there was a knock at the door. Blaine groaned loudly.

Kurt smiled. "Stay right there and I'll go tell whoever it is to get lost. Don't. Move." Kurt said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Blaine said with a salute as Kurt pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He heard Kurt walking through the living room to the door.

Blaine sat up with a start when he heard yelling.

"KURT HUMMEL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS OR, YOU KNOW, TELLING ME YOU HAVE AN EXTREMELY TALENTED AND ATTRACTIVE BOYFRIEND."

Blaine quickly pulled on his jeans and ran out to the living room. He stopped a few feet behind Kurt, who was rubbing his face. There was a very angry brunette girl standing in the doorway. "Um hi?"

Both Kurt and the girl looked in Blaine's direction. "Blaine," Kurt said with annoyance, "this is Rachel. You know, the one who wanted to 'make something magical with you'."

Blaine looked back at Rachel to see her looking down and her cheeks were a bit darker. Blaine looked down at his bare chest. _Well, this is incredibly awkward_.


End file.
